A New Light (Old)
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: What happens if Sookie wasn't Sookie? This is the story of Morriah who takes her place. This starts off in season 2, on the plane to Dallas.
1. Reader's note

Dear Readers,

I wanted to write my story from the very beginning, meaning that I would start from season one, but as time went on I found I had lost my muse. Instead I will start from season two, on the plane to Dallas. I might write a season one as a prologue, in my own version of course, but for now this is where my muse is happy and in her own ponderings.

My story is new to my own wanderings of fanfiction, but I want it to follow the general storyline of True Blood, to start. In place of Sookie, will be my own OC, called Morriah. She has followed Sookie's story with a bit of a different backstory and similar abilities, but I had decided to change our little Fae heritage. Including telepathic powers, she can also heal, shift, and her eyes glow. That's what she can do for now(ha ha ha!). A complete opposite of Sookie, where she hates dresses instead of wearing them constantly, Morriah enjoys her jeans. She enjoys to draw on her skin with Sharpies, making beautiful designs. She is intelligent, headstrong, and, clever. She finds puzzles fun, and can solve a rubix cube well. Morriah still works for Sam. She can fight well in combat, self defense, and she is good at archery and with daggers. Bartlett still happened, but he can further than before, Bill does not know about him. Morriah put him in the wheelchair when she was 12.

Physically she is a picture of beauty. She had thicker muscular thighs, like a runner. She has a flat stomach and slightly visible muscles in her arms and abdomen. She has flowering chocolate colored hair that comes midway down her back, she has sea green eyes that turn into a yellow-orange glow when she is using her powers.

That's it for now my fair readers!


	2. Chapter 1

Morriah Pov

I closed my eyes and sat back as the plane took off from the airport, contemplating all of the decisions that lead me here, on a private plane to Dallas, Texas to help rescue a Vampire Sheriff from the Fellowship of the Sun, an anti-Vampire church. Eric, the local Sheriff in Shreveport, near my home town of Bon Temps, has some connection to him which I cannot figure out yet. Vampire have brought more trouble into my life than I would have wished for. Just a few weeks ago I was targeted by a murderer, and I was just able to get to my Grandmother before she became his next victim. I hope she is all right back at home, with a new murder being found in the parking lot of Merlotte's I couldn't help not being worried.

Bill Compton and Jessica Hamby are the two Vampire traveling with me. Bill moved in next door to me a couple months ago and after a problem with Eric, he turned Jessica. He has been hitting on me for a while, and I have turned down every attempt. Something about him bugged me, but I couldn't figure out what. My Gran bugs me about him as well, but she herself is fascinated with him. I found out that my telepathic abilities did not work on Vampire when I met him. Thanks to my involvement with Bill, I was attacked by a strange creature in the woods, but luckily it only scratched my ankle. Normally I would have been able to heal, but something on the claws of the creature prevented that, and instead it paralyzed my leg. Going to Eric for help, he had a small Doctor come and fix me up.

Eric and I had a good relationship at the moment, but he made it painstakingly obvious that he wanted more, but when I turned him down he didn't push the issue. I couldn't help but admit that I felt something for him too. I just couldn't figure out exactly what his feelings for me was. I worked for him, as a telepath, of course. I usually sat at the club, reading his customers for any threats. I occasionally caught some, but most of the time it was just underage kids and druggies. Pam, his childe, and I had a complicated relationship, but in essence we got along well. Bill didn't seem to enjoy the relationship Eric and I had, but he never said too much about it, he wants to stay on my good side I take it.

I sighed as I began to feel tired, motion in a vehicle when I am not in control does that to me. Despite all the thoughts on my mind, I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up about an hour later, when the plane was beginning to land. I was impressed as I exited the plane, to see a limo waiting for us in the hanger. I scanned the man's thoughts, as a habit I picked up. He was a threat! The gun in his pocket would not harm me, but it was still a danger and would cause pain. I kept a good appearance, waiting in till I was close enough enough to use the pressure point on his neck to render him unconscious. I sighed waiting for Bill and Jessica to get out of their traveling coffins. I pulled out my phone, relaying the events to Eric.

 **Txt to Viking: Ambush arprt -took care of it**

 **Reply from Viking: K. Fill me in hotel**

I watched as Bill helped out Jessica with the locking mechanism. I called Gran, assuring Gran that I arrived at the airport alright. She let me go, telling me to do good work, and be safe. Bill walked over and rubbed my arm, unnecessarily shaking the man awake and glamouring him for answers, and a ride to the hotel. It didn't take long for Eric to meet with us in the hotel and get the situation settled. He practically dragged us away to the Dallas Vampire's nest, leaving Jessica behind in the hotel. We arrived there early enough to plan ahead with the Dallas Vampires.

The sheriff of the area's name was Godric, he was twice as old as Eric's age of 1,000 years. It was deemed to be dangerous, as it was next to impossible for anyone to kidnap a Vampire as old as him. But that is why we traveled to the nest, to make plans that are as foolproof as possible.

When we arrived at the nest, a dark-haired Hispanic woman, named Isobel, lead us inside to a sitting room where Stan, one of the Sheriff's deputies, and Hugo, Isobel's human, were waiting for us. The conversation started to move quickly. Stan decided it would be best to destroy the whole church and the people in it.

"We take them out at once. Pre-emptive strike."

Isobel knew how to deal with Stan, and she tried to get him down. "Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back to the middle ages!"

"Things were better then."

"Then go back to Romania and live in a cave, you rancher poser!"

Eric was getting increasingly irritated with their bickering and so was I, but unfortunately he spoke before I had a chance. "Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants!"

They stopped their pacing and Stan scowled at Eric. He shot it right back, Isobel looked like a displeased parent. I stood up and put my best game face on.

"Enough!" They all looked at me, and it was easy to feel the shock coming off them in waves. "Eric is correct. Fighting is going to get us nowhere, so sit down! We need a well thought through plan."

Isobel sat down next to Hugo, trying to calm herself, and soon Eric followed, sitting on the couch. He knew me well enough to know not to argue with me when I was aggravated. Stan however stood face to face with me, dropping fang to try and intimidate me. It didn't work to his advantage.

"Do you really think you hold any authority over me?! You are a human pet!" Stan growled.

Bill moved towards us, shouting "No, leave her be! She is mine!" Stan swatted him away, like a fly on the wall, pushing him into a chair. Eric nor Isobel moved, both staying still for very different reasons. I made no move to grab the dagger in my boot, knowing it would cause trouble. I stood still waiting for him to move against me before I tried to do anything.

In a few short seconds, he went for my throat with his fangs. Even with his speed, he was too slow. I grabbed him by the neck with one hand and brought him to his knees, the other hand dislocated his shoulders, barring him from any movement. My eyes burned like the rays of the sun.

"Enough." I spoke with a deadly calm, and I'm sure everyone in the room could feel it. "You challenge me when I come to aid you? Respect me and my companions. Do you understand?"

Stan looked at me, fear resonating through his body. He diverted his eyes to the floor before gathering the courage to speak. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." I smiled, genuinely glad for his new sign of respect. I let go of him as got up and snapped his arms into place, before taking a seat next to Isobel. Isobel, Hugo, and Bill shared the same shocked face, but Eric just grinned. I sat down in the chair next to Eric and immediately began to explain my plan.

"I believe the most logical thing to do would for me to go into the Fellowship of the Sun, under a false guise."

Bill spoke up before I could explain further. "No! You are MINE! I will not allow you to go in there."

I stood up and stared him down, my eyes flickering, daring to return to the glowing yellow. "William Compton! You listen to me well. I am not yours, nor will I ever be. Is that clear?!" He stayed quiet, so I took the opportunity to continue my planning. "Like I was saying, going in I can find out their plans, and find a good time to work around it. If we know their moves, we can come up with our own to counteract it."

Isobel smiled and clapped her hands. "I think it is a marvelous idea. I think Hugo should come with you, as not to raise suspicions."

I nodded, thinking the idea over. "It would be a good move, but Hugo is a well known Vampire lawyer in the area, and the Newlins may recognize him. I will go later in the afternoon for safety precautions."

It was decided on quickly that I would be going in the next day.

I drove up in the rental car, unfortunately wearing a skirt to keep up with the reuse. Sarah Newlin greeted me at the door of the massive church, with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

"Hello there, my name's Sarah. When I saw you drive up, I just had to say Hi!" She was a little enthusiastic for my taste, but I plastered a grin just as large as her's on my face and played along.

"Hi, Miss Sarah. my name's Julie. I found out about the Fellowship of the Sun on the news, and I just had to come and see the people preaching the same values as me."

"Alrighty dear. Wanna tour? You could meet my husband Reverend Steve Newlin."

Mr. and Mrs. Newlin lead me around the church, we spoke in their office for a few minutes, and I fed them the fake story of my sister being a gangbusters and such. The final part of the tour, they wanted to show me was the basement. Gabe, their large "friend" followed us to the door. Their thoughts were awful, intent on hurting me, and I could hear Sarah's frantic heartbeat.

From behind me, Gabe pushed me down the stairs. I regained my footing quickly, but Gabe overpowered me. He slammed my head against the wall with such a force it would have killed a normal person.

I woke up not three minutes later catching the door of the basement close behind Mr. Newlin. I moved my hand up my leg and found that Gabe had stolen my knife from the hidden thigh holster.

"Damn perverts!" I grunted in frustration. I looked around to see if I could find a way out, but to no avail. The ceiling and walls had no openings, and the cage they put me in had no weak points. I slammed my fists against the fence in exasperation.

I gave up finding a way out and instead settled for waiting. I stripped off my sandals and stood barefoot, feeling for vibrations in the ground. I stood in the middle of the room, spine straight, breathing steady. I held my palms out in the air, feeling for any shift in it. Now it was only a matter of being patient.

 **Godric pov**

I have been in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church for a little over two weeks, now. I had hoped that I could prove to Reverend Newlin that not all Vampires are savages. And in my efforts, hope to redeem myself of my many years as such a savage Vampire. I have had no one come down in the basement since I was put down here, so it surprised me when the basement door opened, and the most heavenly aroma filled my senses. I fought my basket urges, and forced the beast far down inside. I strained my ears to listen what was going on.

A few scuffles later and the crunch of bones rang clear to my ears, and the smell of blood was thick in the air, making it increasingly difficult to keep my beast down. As quickly as it was there, it was gone.

No sooner than Gabe and Newlin shut the door behind them I heard the shuffle of fabric, followed by an angel's voice ringing out.

"Damn perverts!" I wondered what they had done to anger the young woman. All to soon it was quiet, but not before the rattling of the metal fence sounded out.

The silence of the next few hours overwhelmed me and I focused on the only noise I could, her steady heartbeat and breath. I fell into downtime, awaiting what would come next.


	3. Chapter 2

**Morriah pov**

I have not moved from my position in twenty four hours. The ticking of the clock in Steve's office was a good metronome.

The basement door opened again, but this time Gabe carried a beat up Hugo down the stairs and shoved him into the cage with me. I refused to move my position. Newlin followed, he bantered about Hugo selling us out, about his plans to burn the entire population of Vampires, but what took me by surprise was when he told me about how my brother was a traitor to "the light."

I finally spoke with an eerie calm, never changing my pose. "How do you know my brother?"

"He came to us, you evil whore of Satan! Be ready to die tomorrow morning."

"Gladly." Newlin huffed in anger, clearly my response was not what he was expecting. He stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Gabe stayed, his smell was putrid. His mind, even worse. He was planning to rape me! My knife in his hand, he opened the door of the cage, as I readied myself for a fight.

 **Godric pov**

I lay on the cot in the measly cell they put me in, listening to the exchange taking place in the other part of the basement. I could make out the shuffle of Gabe's feet on the concrete, and the soft padding of hers. Was she bare foot? My face contorted as I listened to Gabe spew out profanities to her, truly disgusting intentions. I could feel the disgust coming off of her in waves, but no fear, despite what Gabe was saying. Curious. It was not long before the smell of sweet blood filled my nose. Her blood was so easily recognized, and her cry of pain was heard clearly to my ears. I sat still for no longer.

I ran over to the origin of the sound, finding Gabe at the base of the stairs. I didn't hesitate to snap his neck. A few stairs up, was the angel sitting with a knife in her stomach. I looked to her, and she looked to the knife. Rushing to get side, I was not fast enough to stop her from pulling out the weapon from her abdomen. I watched on in amazement as the flesh of her stomach knitted itself back together.

Her laugh, it sounds was like musical bells, making me break my gaze from her stomach. She stood up and made her way back to the cage she was kept in, emerging with her sandals in hand. She was beautiful, truly an angel. Her body was perfectly curved, I wished to set my hands upon her smooth hips. Faded markings were on her arms, Maybe if I had the chance, I could ask her about it. Her chocolate brown hair flowed freely down her back, reaching a few inches above her bottom. Freckles dotted her cheeks like stars, and her eyes, green, stunning, and sparkling.

The sound of screams from above us broke my concentration on her, and made her stop at the bottom of the stairs, shoes and knife in hand. A smile graced het features, lighting het face. I closed my eyes as I felt my childe, Eric near.

"My childe, I am down here." Eric rushed to us, kneeling before me awkwardly on the stairs. I ran my fingers through his hair, he had cut it short since the last time I saw him. It suited him well. My joy at seeing many childe shifted to frustration due to the situation we found ourselves in.

"You should not have sent humans after me." The angel that had was down here had faint traces of Eric's scent on her, though not enough for a formal claim.

"I had no other choice, they seek to destroy you."

"I am well aware of what they have planned." It was what I wanted as well, though meeting my angel had me rethinking my plans. I paused for a moment to recollect my thoughts, when the shrill cry of an alarm sounded. I looked to my angel, but spoke to my childe. "You must go, take her with you. I will be there soon. Spill no blood on your way out."

My childe left with the angel, leaving me in the basement to deal with Isobel's Hugo, and the dead Gabe. I heard the conversation that Newlin had with my angel, Hugo betrayed the nest. I could only think to how Isobel would take the news, and truly loved him. I closed the gate and left him to be found by someone else, I would not clean up his faults.

The past few years I have grown weary of my existence, believing there is nothing left for me, that is why I came to the FOTS voluntarily. But now my angel had me questioning everything. She is the first person in a while to look at me without fear, and she is such a strong woman, pulling a knife from her abdomen, no doubt! It appears I have a lot to rethink about being here, even if my sole reason is to spend time with my angel. My angel. I feel drawn tho her, oddly enough.

 **Morriah pov**

I jogged out of the basement with Eric by my side. Godric stayed behind, Eric seemed fine leaving him, though I felt reluctant. Eric has known him for longer than I have, and I trust his judgement on this matter. We stepped towards the end of the hallway, peering out form around the corner, to see the front doors guarded by a few of the Fellowship's lackeys. Eric made a move to go out to them, but I held his arm, stopping him.

"Let me, Eric." He nodded, and I quickly put my sandals back on, my knife back in it's holster, and rolled my skirt up to hide the blood stains on my stomach. I ran towards the few of them, making it seem like I was scared out of my mind, shouting to them about a Vampire down at the cabins, the farthest buildings from the main church. Their eyes widened, and they took off running.

I lead Eric away from the front door when we found that more people were coming up the path. We made our way into the grand sanctuary, one of the quicker ways I could think of to get out.

"Where are the exits?" I was about to answer Eric, until Steve Newlin came up behind the alter, spewing nonsense.

"There are several exits actually, but the one for you less strait to hell!" The doors behind, and to the side of us opened, allowing thralls of the followers to flood the sanctuary, surrounding us.

Fear is a powerful thing, and it can lead to bad actions and horrific mistakes. The boys surrounding us were filled with fear, the only things that could come of our situation was bad, if someone didn't play it just right.

We stayed silent, it was no good to add fuel to Newlin's madness. In all his lunacy, he continued to rant. "We may have lost one Vampire, but we have another one right here! Brothers and Sisters! We will have a holy bonfire at dawn!"

 **Eric pov**

We were stopped in the sanctuary of the church by the idiot, Steve Newlin, and many of the scared boys they called soldiers. All of them were holding weapons, I don't doubt that one of them will end up killing themselves on accident. I was ready to offer myself to the crazed idiot as not to make the situation worse, but it seemed Morriah knew what I wanted to do. She looked into my eyes, shaking her head. I looked back into her eyes, she was not fearful. I was constantly in awe of this woman.

Morriah walked up to where Newlin was standing, stopping at the stairs of the podium. Her eyes must have started to glow , as Newlin backed away from her, shock and fear evident on his face. She said nothing, but an aura of authority radiated from her. She did not flinch as he pulled out the gun and trained it on her head. _Knulla!_

"Mr. Newlin," her voice was calm and soft, as if she was trying to calm a small child. "Why do you advise such violence against me and my companion when we have shown no signs of violence? It is you who means means to harm us."

I grinned, my Morriah was gifted at making Newlin confused, and nervous. My grin soon turned to a grimace when Bill came in bellowing Morriah's name, butchering it as always, making it so Newlin's attention was turned away from Morriah.

"Move another inch, and I shot the girl!" Bill froze at Newlin's words, realizing the situation that she was in. Stan and his groupies barged in not a moment later as the male Stackhouse pelted Newlin with paintballs. During the distraction I was able to grab Newlin by the scruff of the neck, simply holding him until I could figure out how to deal with the cluster fuck we found ourselves in.

 **Godric pov**

I was going about the church, making sure all was okay, when I came upon Stands fresh scent. This could only mean trouble if he was here. Gunshots rang out from the direction of the sanctuary, and I knew I had to be fast to defuse the situation, no matter what it was, gunshots were never good. I could only pray that my angel would be safe.

 **Morriah pov**

I felt defeated. I might have had a chance to reason, or confuse Steve Newlin, but Bill had to show up and ruin it! Eric and I found ourselves in a messy situation. There was not a way either of us could calm down an entire herd of angry Vampires.

"Enough." At the sight of Godric on the balcony, I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. As a Sheriff and an ancient Vampire, he would be able to take control of the situation. "Underling, you came for me I assume?"

Stan grunted, obviously annoyed that he didn't get to go on a murdering spree. "Yes, Sheriff." I wanted to give Stan a piece of my mind, but I knew this was neither the time or place to do so, the lucky idiot.

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I don not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave in peace, will you do the same?"

Steve was kneeling at Eric's feet, looking up boldly at Godric. "I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me!" Newlin loosened his tie and collar with a crazy gleam in his eyes directed at Eric. "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

Eric was clearly annoyed with the insane man at his feet, but Godric spoke up before he could say or do anything worse.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it.' Godric seemed to lose himself in the memory for a few moments before rushing down to join us at the podium, faster than any eye could see. He took Newlin from Eric's grasp and held him before his own congregation. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

The room was silent, many were confused and scared, not really thinking about Godric's words, but none really wanted to die for Newlin, that was certain.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People go home, it's overt now." Godric released Newlin as the crowd dispersed, bending down too address him personally. "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours."

Soon it was just the three Vampires in the large sanctuary when Jason came running up to me, grasping me in what can only be described as a bear hug. "I'm so sorry, Mor, for everything! I..."

I saw how distraught he was, by his thoughts, sometimes outer was easier to say things in your head, than aloud. I pulled back from our hug to bring my hands up, cupping his face. "Jase, stop. I know. Please don't think of things like that. I am fine."

I pulled him into another hug, before we finally pulled apart, him chuckling. "You know that thing can be pretty helpful sometimes, wish I would listen to you more though."

I smiled at my brother, and turned, remembering pour other company.

"Are you alright?" Eric nodded to my question, he looked to my face for any sign of distress, no doubt he would ask me about the blood from earlier. I turned my attention back to Godric, awaiting an answer from him as well.

"Yes, I am fine, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)." I nodded as we made our way out of the dreaded church.

We left, Bill and Jason climbed into the rental car I had used to get here, as I waited off to the side of the passenger door to see what Eric and Godric would do. Eric was waiting too see what I would do. Godric looked at Eric, then to me.

"Would you like to come back to the nest with us, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)?" I beamed at his offer, gladly accepting, I quickly grabbed my bag of extra clothes and walked away from the cat, towards the two.

Eric looked at my bag quizzingly. "What is in there?"

"This," I said holding up my bag. "Is my change of clothes. You know skirts and dresses bother me."

Eric frowned at my answer, even though he probably knew already. I laughed, knowing I most likely ruined some or his sexual fantasies, that he was still holding out hope for. Godric laughed along with me, knowing Eric for such a long time , it wouldn't be hard to guess his line of thought.

We stopped in the middle of a clearing, Eric took my bag out of my hands for me, as Godric and I stilled our laughter.

"Are you ready?" Godric held his hand out to me. I cocked am eyebrow questioningly, seeing no form of transportation near, unless he planned to run with me on his back. "Do you trust me?"

"Trust is earned." Godric chuckled at my quick remark, as I placed my hand in his.


	4. Chapter 3

**Godric pov**

I smiled as she put her hand in mine. My angel, I still did not know her name. She was neither scared or nervous, she was always so confident in her actions and words. Just was so intrigued by her.

Her soft hand gingerly grasped my cool hand, as Herr soon brushed mind, I pulled her against my body. Having her so close to me, I was enveloped by her heavenly scent, pure sunshine, like home, and everything pure and good. I held her tightly as I lifted us into the night sky, rapidly gaining speed.

Her shrill scream of surprise made me laugh, a good natural sound that she has brought back to me. With her in my arms, against my body, I felt free from the burdens that have been weighing on me for the past century.

Her scream turned to laughter quickly as we glided in the air. I barely noticed that my childe had caught up, as I listened to the merry music of bells that was her laughter.

"What do you think _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)?"

"I love it. This is amazing! It is not the usual way I fly, but I think that I like the wind in my hair, rather than feathers."

Confused at her statement, I turned to my childe for an explanation. He only shook his head as we descended towards the nest. It would be a good conversation to have out of other's earshot.

I lead her to my bedroom, and she retreated to the bathroom to change our of her soiled clothes. My childe sat down on the bed with me after I had changed my clothes. My room was soundproof, add well as most of the other rooms in the nest. We spoke in Eric's native tongue, add it was a simpler way of speaking for the both of us.

" _Vad är hon mitt barn_ (What is she my childe)?"

" _Jag vet inte, hon har många talanger som gör hennes svåra att definiera Och hennes lukt..._ (I don't know, she had many talents that make her hard to define. And her smell...)"

I sighed at my childe, still the same after so many years. " _Hon är vacker. Hon har en effeket om henne jag aldrig har sett förut. Vad kan kon göra?_ (She is beautiful. She has a power about her that I have never seen before. What can she do?)"

" _Hon kan läka som ni harsett, förskjutning, läsa tankar, och hennes ögon glöder._ (She can heal as you have seen, shift, read minds, and her eyes glow.)"

" _Vad heter hon?_ (What is her name?)"

"Morriah Stackhouse."

Our conversation was cut short when my angel, Morriah, stepped out from the bathroom. She wore dark jean shorts that came up mid-thigh, a black tank top with a brown leather jacket. She was just finishing putting on some scuffed, older combat boots. The rope bracelet she put on, matched her outfit wonderful. She looked like a warrior.

 **Eric pov**

My maker seemed so transfixed in Morriah. I was also in awe of her, the first time she walked into my bar. She managed to fight Longshadow on her own until the idiot called Compton staked him. The way she fought, the way she held herself, and the way she looked upon others, it only made her even more of a warrior, abe could easily rival the gods. My maker seemed to agree.

Godric had been more distant over the last century or so, but seeing him around Morriah, and just speaking about her, it seemed to bring life back into him. He had reopened or bond before we flew here. I do not know if it was purposeful or accidental, but after so many years of it being closed, I was overwhelmed. I would need to ask him why he was in the Fellowship, but that would be a conversation we would have later. There was a party going on downstairs, and Morriah had stepped out from the bathroom, in one of her usual outfits.

"Thank you Godric, for letting me use your bathroom. Do you have a place I can leave my bag?" She asked, holding up her bag to emphasize her point. "They is a party going on downstairs, and it's not hard to guess what it's about. We will most likely want to be in attendance."

"You may leave your bag in here until you are ready to return to the hotel, if you would like to?"

Morriah nodded, grabbing her phone, and placing het bag by the foot of Godric's bed. "Thank you."

Godric stood up from the bed, and I stood with him. We all walked out to the party together, Morriah broke off from our group to find her brother. Godric sat in a chair overlooking the room, and I stood by him. Even though his demeanor had changed, I was still worried about him, he was paler than usual. I waited until the crowd dispersed to crouch down next to him.

"Have you eaten? I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer." I tried to joke to lighten the mood, but still address the issue.

Godric saw pass my charade and gave me a gentle smile. "I am fine my childe. I will find something later."

I nodded standing back up. I knew that Godric would likely stay eating again, now that his mood was lifted. I left his side as more people began to gather around. Scanning the crowd, I soon found my target, talking to Stan of all people! Stan left Morriah's side as soon as I walked up.

"Enjoying the party, Lover?"

She smiled at seeing me. "Hey, Eric. The party is fine. Much better than any of the other ones I have been to."

I grinned, "You go to parties?" I have known Herr for a good few months, despite Compton's ignorance, and I had always taken her as more of a person that would stay home, especially with all of her abilities separating her from others.

"Not voluntarily." She smirked, the same smirk I had grown accustomed to looking for. She was flirting! Her phone started to ring before I had the change to prolong our conversation.

She pouted, "Excuse me." I watched add she exited to the garden outside.

Disappointed I turned my body to go back to my makers side, but came face to face with a frustrated Bill Compton instead. His obsession with Morriah was strange. He became more and more frustrated the more she stayed away from him, to be closer to me. It irked me that he still insisted that Morriah was his, even after she denounce him multiple times, including in my club and here in Dallas. I smirked at his contorted face.

"Why hello Bill. What are you doing here?" I enjoyed getting him angry, it is always so entertaining.

"Stay away from Morriah. She is mine." He is so incompetent as he growls, thinking he can threaten me.

"Oh, Bill, we both know that's not true. I'm sure she can show you herself."

I refrained from laughing when Bill growled again and stormed away. I decided to wander around when I saw Godric's chair was vacant.

 **Godric pov**

I watched add my childe flirted with my angel, what was even more amusing was that she flirted with him as well. It was strange, I loathed the idea of another laying claim to her, the thought of it made the beast inside me want to come through and tear the room to shreds; oddly enough, it was fine, calm, when Eric was trying to woo her.

I was drawn out of my musings when I felt my childe's disappointment through our bond. I watched as she answered a call on her phone, walking out the door to the garden. I followed, hoping to catch her alone.

I stayed behind her enough to give her some solitude, but I still listened to the conversation she was having with a older woman.

" _Are you going to be okay, dear?"_

"Gran, I will be fine as always. But the question is are you going to be alright? He was your brother after all." So, she was speaking to get grandmother, but what had happened to her great-uncle? It must not have pleasant as het grandmother's voice was full of worry.

 _"Don't give me that girl. I mean it. After all that he did to you, he is not my brother anymore! I'm okay that he is dead. I'm not okay that I didn't get a turn to put a shot I him!"_

"Alright Gran, we can talk more about this when I get home. But what did you mean earlier when you said the town had gone wild?"

 _"I don't know. When I left for Julia's the town was having large fights, and equally large parties. Lafayette called when I was over here and told me to stay, saying the town had lost their minds, and he said something about black eyes. You know I trust that not, so if he says to stay out, I will stay out."_

From what her grandmother was talking about, I could think of a fee supernatural occurrences that could be causing it, none of them a welcome sight. "That does not sound normal. I hate to say it, but I can not think of any plausible reason for this other than something supernatural, or Laff's on a drug trip."

 _"He sounded sober. I am going to do some research at the library here in Monroe."_

"Okay. Call me if you find anything, please? And please be careful."

 _"Don't you worry about me, child. See if you can find anything out for yourself. Okay? I love you soon."_

"I love you too, Gran. See you soon."

She hung up the phone, and shoved it in her back pocket. Running a hand through Harry chocolate hair, she spun around and looked at me. I wondered how long she knew I was there.

"I know how well your hearing is. Do you have any ideas?" I knew she was talking about her conversation with her Grandmother.

I had several ideas, but about the situation at her home, I only had one. "I think it would be best to talk about this in a more secure location."

She nodded her head, chewing her bottom lip slightly. I hated that she was upset. I tried my best to sooth her, though I was out of practice.

"Your grandmother will be fine as long as she does not return to your town. She sounds like an intelligent woman. I am sure she will be safe."

She smiled sadly, trying to take in my words. "Okay. I guess we should get back to the party, it is for you after all."

We walked back in together, my hand on her waist, as I had so wished for. We sat on the couch in the larger room, there was more space on it than my chair from before. I wanted her near me, and I only hoped my being next to get, helped to sooth get worries.

I was startled when she jumped from her seat, get eyes glowing fiercer than the rays of the sun.

 **Morriah pov**

 _Reverend Newlin will be proud. God will welcome us into heaven with open arms. All of these fangers will die tonight!_

I jumped up from the couch add soon as I caught the stray thoughts. Two other minds from outside were thinking similar things, and the one coming in. I hoped I could be fast enough. I lost attention to the world around me. I didn't think, I acted. I focused on my senses. I smelt the silver and the wood, I heard his thoughts in my head. I heard the click of a button.

 **Eric pov**

I felt my maker's shock as Morriah leaped off of her seat. I was across the room, and even with my speed, I could not stop it before it happened. A human had walked into the room the second Morriah had jumped, he was nervous, and looked like he was thinking something over. The second were over all to soon as the boy unzipped his jacket and pressed a red button.

The room was caught in a blinding flash of light, more than what would be from an explosion.

 **Godric pov**

Her eyes glowed, burning brighter than the moved swiftly towards the awkward boy in the doorway, before I could stop her. The boy undid his jacket, revealing wood and silver strapped to his chest. He pressed a button with Morriah standing in front of him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Godric pov**

I stood as the fire spread around me, fearful to lose the light I had only just found. But then I saw it. Wings! She truly was an angel!

They stretched out, protecting the nest from the shrapnel of the bomb. A soft glow radiated from her wings. The shrapnel dark from where they were suspended in the air. Hey wings faded, the soft glow was lost as her wings were lost, all in a matter of seconds. I rushed forward as she lost consciousness, and fell to the ground, catching her in my arms.

I looked down at her uninjured form, and my eyes grazed over the two burnt holes in the back of her jacket and shirt. The skin was still mysteriously untouched. I pulled her against my chest, bridal style and surveyed the damage to my home. The entire place was destroyed, but no one hurt critically, the humans sustained minor burns from the explosion. A miracle, and she was in my arms.

Eric came over after Isobel announced that Hotel Camilla would house us. He looked upon the angel in my arms with concern etched on his face. I was shocked, he never really showed emotions outwardly to anyone besides Pam and I. He moved some stray hairs from her face and kissed her forehead. I listened to him mumble to her, no doubt he was as scarred for her as I was.

 _"Min modiga Valkyrie. Du är min orädd krigare._ (My brave Valkyrie. You are my fearless warrior.)" I could feel his worry for her, and me, in some parts it was overwhelming, though my own worry for her built up on top of it as well.

 _"Vi borde gå nu._ (We should go now.)" Eric gazed up at me, and nodded, worry still clouding his features. As we began to move, my angel instinctively clung tighter to me, even going so far as to move an arm to hold on too my neck.

I didn't let go of her as we left for the hotel in a car, though flying would be faster, with such a public event, I didn't want to take the chance of being spotted. I carried her up to Eric's room as soon as we arrived, letting Eric ask for extra keys and to transfer Morriah's luggage into our room. Eric and I both agreed that it would be preferable that she stay with the both of us.

Eric walked in with her luggage, as I closed the door to the bedroom I had laid her down in.

"Has this ever happened before?" I asked him as soon as he closed the door to the suit.

"No, not to my knowledge. I have yet to speak to her family in a formal manner though. So it is possible."

"We should speak to them when we arrive back in Shreveport."

"We?" I could feel his excitement and hope blossom through our bond. I could not help the smile that formed on my face.

"Yes, my childe. There is nothing left for me here in Dallas. I thought it would be a good idea to retire from my position as Sheriff and come to Shreveport with you and Morriah."

"That would be wonderful!" He stopped for a moment, thinking, and running through a slew of emotions. "Do you want her?"

I was not hesitant in my answer. She was my light, she made me feel whole again. "Yes. You want her as well?" His actions proved that he cared for her.

"Yes, but I will cease my efforts if you wish me to do so."

"No, my childe. I see and feel the way you care for her. It is wonderful. Do you trust want her?"

"Yes, she makes me feel things I can not describe. Unlike so many others, I desire her for more than just her body. She had fire within her, and stands against me with no fear if I ever wrong or offend her. I am truly in awe of who she is, and how she makes me feel."

"She will be ours then. But we will wait until she is ready, I don't want to push get into something that makes her feel uncomfortable."

"I believe she is ready, but something scares her enough to make her keep a distance."

My angel is brave, and I truly doubt anything would hold her back if she wanted something, or someone. "What do you mean, _min son(_ my son)?"

"She had been to my home a few times on her free days. She rejects my advances, but she wanted them. I could smell her arousal. I wonder if her upbringing is keeping her, or if it is something else."

"That is curious. But for now, come, key us rest, I will write a note for her, in case she wakes before we do. I will join you in a moment."

Eric nodded, and I could feel his curiosity on the situation as well, it would be simple enough to talk about it later. I took the notepad and pen from the desk in the suit, and wrote for my angel.

I opened the bedroom door slowly and quietly, I was relived to see her still sleeping soundly. As far as I could tell, she was going to be fine. I placed the note on the nightstand flute her to find it when she awoke. I gazed down on her sleeping figure, she looked so peaceful when she slept. I had taken off her clothes, excluding undergarments, and placed her in one of Eric's dress shirts, not knowing what she wore for sleepwear, I thought it would be the most comfortable. I didn't like the idea of her waking up alone, but it would be better until we familiarise ourselves more.

I kissed the delicate skin of her forehead before retreating to my room with Eric for the day.

 **Morriah pov**

 _Dream:_ _His hands were I'm my body. He shoved my underwear down, and my dress up. His head bombarded my with filthy thoughts. Something was put down there, I knew it was his. It hurt , it was too painful. Tears ran down my cheeks. 'Stop it! Stop!' If only the words could form in my mouth instead of those breathless screams. 'Somebody help me!'_

I woke with a start, jumping out of the bed, and rushing to the toilet to empty the bile from my mouth. I had no food in my stomach, so it pushed up what it could. I rinsed my mouth thoroughly with water from the sink, it took a year off practice to be able to clean all of the bile taste from my mouth. I gripped the sides of the sink trying to steady my staggering breaths. I had many nights like this, though they are not nightmares, they are memories.

I looked down at the shirt I was wearing. It was one of Eric's, it smelled like him, and other than that fact, it was huge. I walked back over to the bedside for the time, but found a note from Godric instead.

 _Our dearest little angel,_

 _I hope you sleep well. I tend to rise earlier due to my age, however in light of last night's events, I am unsure how early I may rise. Eric and I are in the second bedroom of this suit. Your bags are in the main room. I think it would be best if we all talked about last night. Miss Flanagan requested our presence after the recent events. I hope you enjoy your day if you wake before us._

 _Yours, Godric_

I sighed, replacing the letter and glancing at the clock again. It was a, little after three, and sunset would not be for awhile. I felt I could not get back to sleep if I wanted to right now, I was still on edge. I made my way out to the main room, grabbing the notepad and pen off the desk, and moving to sit on the couch. I began to sketch.

I drew what was home to me, what was good and made me feel safe, and loved. I drew Laff, my best friend, Jason, my dimwitted older brother, Gran, my parental figure. I drew Eric, even though he could be annoying sometimes, he cares about me more than he would like to admit, and I him. I drew Godric, the way he looked at me, the way he acted around me. It was wonderful. I pulled my knees up to my chest add I dozed off. I didn't fight to stay awake, I could use the extra sleep.

 **Godric pov**

When I came to awareness I turned to gaze at my childe. He lady peacefully next to me, still dead for the day. I stroked his shorter hair, it looked good on him, and it graced my features beautifully. It did for in better with the modern times as well. It reminded me of when I first made him. I never washed until I made Eric. He forced me to wash and he cut my hair off as it was too difficult to clean completely. I smiled as I recalled the old memory.

I finally decided to climb out of the bed and have a quick shower. It was a little after five when I finished. I walked into the main room and found Morriah with her knees against her chest. Her breathing pattern and heartbeat suggested she was asleep. I saw a notebook peaking out from her lap, and a pen handing loosely in her hand. I pulled the notebook from her, careful not to wake her, she could use the rest after last night's events. I flipped through the pages, looking at her drawings; her brother, whom I recognise from the church, a darker man, I wonder what his connection to her is? She also drew an older woman, possibly her grandmother, the woman she was speaking to last night. What surprised me was she also drew Eric and I. The drawings were absolutely beautiful, with such fine detail. She had true talent.

I set the notebook down on the coffee table, and slid the pen out of her hand. Ib leaned in to pick her up when I smelt it, the distinct salty smell of tears. Why would she be crying? I couldn't help but feel dismayed as I smelt her tears, I wanted her to be happy.

Deciding not to move her position, I sat down where her feet stopped. I brought my fingers up to her wavy chocolate hair. She jolted up as soon as my fingers came into contact with her head. I pulled my hand back, waiting for her reaction.

She looked at me wide eyed, as she brought her hands up to wipe the remnants of her tears away. "Sorry."

"For what, _min lilla sol(_ my little sun)? You have done nothing wrong." She tested her chin on her knees, not saying anything else. She was clearly upset. "What is bothering you?"

"I- I," She started to stutter and I could see she was fighting back tears. I moved my hand to cup her cheek, and she leaned into my touch. I gently grasped her under her knees, and pulled her onto my lap. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, letting her cry against my chest, and calm down. _"Tyst nu, tyst nu. Jag är här._ (Quiet now, quiet now. I am here.)"

 **Eric pov**

I rose at half past five, a little later than I normally do, but still relatively normal. I was disappointed when Godric was not next to me when I rose. I was unmistakably worried when I felt the same emotion coming so strongly from Godric. I threw on a pair of sweatpants, and made my way to the main room. I was surprised to find my maker holding a crying Morriah in his arms.

I didn't like to see her cry, it made me feel strange. She had cried once before in front of me, and seeing it still makes my undead heart break at the sight. I moved over to her, facing my maker, I mimicked him and placed my arms around the both of them. I did my best to sooth her, though I did not know what made her do upset.

" _Min kärlek_ (my love), please do not cry. I don't like seeing tears on your beautiful face." Her face rubbed against my bare chest, and I moved my hand to wipe some of her tears away. Godric continued to stroke her hair, as he spoke to her.

"Do you want tho tell us what is wrong, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)?"

It was a few more minutes before her breathing calmed, she made no indication of wanting us to move, so we didn't. As she spoke we continued our ministrations to her hair, and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"My Grandmother called last night to check up on me, as always. She talked about some stuff going on in town, and," She took a breath trying to stay calm, whatever it was, it bothered her greatly. Her heartbeat proved it. "My great uncle died a couple days ago."

A family member died, she must have been close to him to react in such a way, but I could hear relief in her voice when she talked about his death. Godric must have sensed my confusion, and I was glad he decided to make sense of all of this.

"Is this your way of grieving?"

She stiffened immediately and stood up, anger seemed to radiate off of her in waves. She turned back to look at us as we were still sitting on the couch, her eyes glowed fiercely. "I will never grieve for that poor excuse of a man. I am glad he is finally dead! I thought I could finally have peace! I am pissed that my brain decides to replay those memories while I sleep!"

She let out an exasperated huff of air, and ran hee fingers through her hair. Staring at the ceiling, it was easy to see that she was fighting back tears that burned her eyes once again. The man could have done anything to her, I am hoping it is not what I think it is.

"What happened _min kärlek_ (my love)?" I needed more information before I jumped to conclusions.

She stared at me, and said what I hoped she wouldn't. "You can smell my innocence, but I am not technically a virgin."

Godric growled, and so did I. No wonder she was so upset, the man was finally dead, but she could not escape the nightmares of him. Her next words were barely a whisper, but it was easily heard by us.

"I crippled him." She took a deep breath and continued as she noticed our attention. She spoke slightly louder this time. "He came to watch me about a month after it happened, Gran had to visit the store, and Jason was at his friend's house for the weekend. I was eleven then, only a few months until my birthday. He came over, and I heard his plans he walked into the door. I grabbed my grandfather's hunting knife that I had his under my bed, after I found it in the attic. I hid inn the entryway of the kitchen, and when he was a few feet in front of me. I put it in his back. I was scared and I ran. I was found four days later in the woods. It was riddled ruled self defense after I told people what happened. I have nightmare every few days; memories of what he did."

I knew we had to calm down for her sake. She had calmed herself, but it was an eerie calm, which unfortunately made me worry about her more. I walked over from my seat and he's her in my arms again, petting her hair, touching seemed to help.

"Are the nightmares the reason you drew these pictures, _lilla sol_ (little sun)?" She turned her head from my chest to look at Godric who held a notepad with drawings littering the pages.

"Yes. I always try and do something to help myself calm down. I drew the people I love."

Godric lightly tossed the pad back on the coffee table, and hugged Morriah from behind.

"Thank you, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)." He whispered so quietly, it was barely audible, even to my ears. We stayed like that, in each other's embrace for a long time, but we pulled apart all too soon for my liking. I saw Godric as soon as we pulled apart, quickly wiping away a bloody tear before Morriah could turn around.

"As much as I would love to stay like this, I am afraid Miss Nan Flanagan has requested our presence. And I hope this is not too much for you, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun), but is it alright with you, if you can read the rest of the humans who work for me, and that are in the nest?"

She nodded, running a hand through her hair. "I should go get dressed." She turned to look at me, and patted my chest. "And as much as I like the view, you need to get dressed too."

She smirked and walked back into the larger bedroom with her bag in hand. As soon as the door clicked shut, Godric started laughing until there was blood in the corner of his eyes.

"It has been so long since I had a good laugh, but she is right _min son_ (my son), you should put on some appropriate attire."

I glared at Godric, mockingly, and in part seriously. I hate being the butt of people's jokes. I grabbed the pad off of the coffee table, flipping through the pages as I walked back to the other room. She was an amazing artist, I am always amazed by what she could create.


	6. Chapter 5 author

**I apologise my dears, I have been sick lately and have not gotten to finish this chapter. But now I gladly give it to you. I only ask for reviews. I love reading them. I am pure evil, yes that is true dear reader. Muh ha ha ha!**

 **P.S. Check out my boredom project one shot that goes along with this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Morriah pov**

It only took a few minutes for me to pull on some clothing and freshen up. I dressed in what I found comfortable, but not too formal; a nice pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a leather jacket, my teal sneakers, and a necklace from my Grandmother. I walked back out to the main room and took a seat next to Godric.

"You were quick."

I sorted at Godric's comment. "Eric will take longer. I tugged him for a boredom project. Using his speed, he takes about fifteen minutes, and when he slows down, it takes the times that amount." I shrugged when I saw Godric's amused face.

"Boredom project?"

I laughed and ran to grab my phone from the bedroom. I pulled up a picture of Eric that I have been saving for blackmail. I leaned over the back of the couch, handing Godric my phone.

"Check out this boredom project."

Godric started laughing as soon as he laid eyes on the picture.

"You braided his hair?!" He tried to speak in between his fits of laughter. I took the phone out of his hands as Eric walked back in. He frowned, realizing he was the butt of the joke once again.

"It was really too bad when he cut it off. I was hoping to figure out some different styles." Godric laughed even more at my statement, Eric only frowned.

"As much as I love being ridiculed, I believe we have business to attend to?"

Godric calmed his laughter, wiping bloody tears from his eyes. "Yes, Eric, I believe you are right. If we are all ready, shall we depart?"

"Yeah." I stood, looking to Eric. "Hey Eric, shouldn't you get Bill? He did come to the church after all."

Eric's frown turned to a scowl as we stepped into the hallway, Eric going to Bill's door to inform him.

We walked into the lounge of Nan's suit, she was obviously late, most likely for show. Stan walked up to me, boosting his head in greeting, before looking at my face, gathering the words to speak.

"Miss Stackhouse, my sincerest apologies for the way I acted towards you in the previous night. I hope I can have you forgiveness, but I will understand if I don't have it."

Godric looked seriously confused and I had to stifle a laugh. "Thank you Stan. I recommend thinking before you act in future circumstances. But today you have my forgiveness."

I smiled kindly at Stan, seeing the corners of his mouth twitch. "Miss Stackhouse, I have gotten you a gift, to help you remember us here in Dallas."

Stan grinned as he pulled a beautifully beaded cowgirl hat from behind his back, handing it over to me. My smile grew into a large grin.

"Thank you Stan, this is really kind of you." Stan nodded, walking away as Isobel came up to us, laughing at Godric's still confused expression.

"Godric, don't look so confused." Isobel's laughter died down as she gestured to me. "She put Stan on his knees for threatening her. It was absolutely amazing!"

She turned to me and pulled me into a hug before Godric could speak. "Thank you so much, for everything!" She pulled away, awkwardly patting my arm. "We should probably get settled before Nan comes in."

Godric nodded to Isobel. "I believe you are correct, Isobel."

We settled on the couches. Godric, Isobel, and I sat on the first couch, Eric sat on one of the chairs, and Bill and some female Vampire I did not recognize sat on the couch across from us. Nan came barging in a few moments later with her guards, ranting on about things that don't have to be her problem.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?! And who has to clean this shit up?! Me. Not you. Me. I should drain every one of you bastards!" Nan sat down roughly, but gracefully in the chair in the front of the room, pointing a finger at Godric. "This is _your_ problem."

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric growled at her. I remained silent, waiting for the conversation to move past insults, Godric did so as well.

"Don't talk to me that way." Nan turned her attention to Godric. "Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." I could see Eric stiffen, and I believed I shared the same thought.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Godric was getting annoyed, and if my hearing were not better than it was, I would not have picked up on it.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?!"

"What do you think?" I looked over at Eric, even though his face remained emotionless, it was easy to see the storm clouds building in his eyes. Nan continued, ignoring the anger and hate that seemed to radiate off of Eric.

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor?!"

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor, I'll take full responsibility." I could see Godric's point of view. If the traitor was known to be Isobel's human, Isobel would be the one to take the blame. The one thing I don't understand is why Godric is putting the blame on himself.

"You bet you will." Nan's voice was full of venom, and ice.

"You cold bitch." Eric's voice was hard and cold, making Nan's words sound like kitten's purrs.

"Listen, this is a national Vampire disaster and nobody at the top had any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

"I agree. Of course Isobel should take over. She had no point in this." Godric wanted to step down, why was he not at least trying to clear his name? This confused me, but I kept, face stoic. .

"What are you saying?! She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her!" Nan and Eric hit a sore spot on Eric. I too questioned why Godric was letting Nan speak like this.

"You wanna lose you area, Viking?" Nan practically spat at Eric.

"You don't have that kind of power." Eric grinned smugly, and I knew he was correct.

"Hey, I'm on t.v. Try me." I knew this would be the best time to step in, hoping to get a solid argument in.

"Miss Flanagan, Eric is correct, you don't have that kind of power, even if you are on t.v." Nan glared at me, and I knew I hit a nerve, or she felt I was degrading her in some way.

"Yeah, and why would you think that?"

"Well Miss Flanagan, you are a representative of the AVL, a spokesperson. You don't hold any power over them," I gestured to Godric and Eric as I spoke. "The only people that would hold power over them would be their superiors, the kings and queens of the states or the AVL themselves. You may be able to deliver the message of them being fired, but I don't see any legal documents or letters proving that you have permission to do so. Does that any sense to you, Miss Flanagan?" I spoke, my voice calm and steady.

"I don't care. This is beyond your reasoning, human!"

Godric stood up, clearly annoyed and frustrated, though who it was directed at was clearly Nan. "Nan that is enough. You will not insult my companions. Let's continue this is private, the only reason they are here is seemingly for you to insult."

Nan looked like she wanted to kill. "Fine, all of you, get out!"

Godric turned to us and nodded. We all, besides Godric, Nan, and Isobel, hesitantly ushered ourselves out. Eric and I stopped outside the door of his suit, when Bill put his hand on my arm. I turned to look at him, not trying to his the annoyance on my face.

"Yes?"

"Morriah, sweetheart, this isn't like you. Why are you going with Eric? He will only bring harm to you."

The woman next to him laughed sickly. "Listen to him little girl, it will be better for you." The smirk fell from her face when she heard Eric's growl. I spoke before he had a chance to.

"Bill, I am not owned by you or anyone. You do not get to make decisions for me. I will never want a romantic relationship with you, nor do I find you my friend. The only reason I talk to you is because my Grandmother is interested in the Civil War. Don't push your limits, or I will be glad to show you what happens when you reach them." My eyes shone, causing Bill to grab the woman's arm and retreat back into his own room.

Eric and I walked into the main room of our suit, and I promptly fell back on the couch, lying down with my fingers clasped over my stomach. I placed my new cowgirl hat over my eyes, closing them. Eric sat on the couch adjacent to mine.

Eric mused, "He planned to step down anyway and join me in Shreveport. I just don't understand why he would let that bitch, Nan talk to him that way."

Ignoring his last comment, I answered him without moving a muscle. "That's good, him coming to live with you. Did he ever say why?"

"No." He leaned back on the chair, I could hear it. "Why are you lying there like that?"

"It is comfortable. Does it bother you?"

"Yes, I wish to see your beautiful face." I grinned widely at his declaration. He rushed over to me, taking my hat off and placing it on his own head instead. I laughed at the sight. He leaned down, kissing my nose, earning another giggle from my lips.

 _"Jag älskar de musikaliska ljud som faller från dina läppar._ (I love the musical sounds that fall from your lips.)" He spoke in Swedish as he moved further down my face, his lips connecting with mine.


	8. Chapter 6

**Warning: Sexual content**

 **Godric pov**

I watched as my childe left, my angel on his arm. She was smart and brave in the wash she countered Nan, I would forever be in awe of my little angel. Bill and his maker, Lorena, left the room after them. I couldn't help but be suspicious of why they were around my angel; Lorena was such a savage Vampire. Isobel stayed as I asked her to, she was going to be replacement for Area nine.

The meeting went quickly, Nan did not give me anymore disrespect, as I glared at her the entire period. I was still frustrated with her for insulting my angel. Isobel and I gladly signed the forms for her transfer, I was sure she would do well.

I walked back to the hotel room, curious about the slur of emotions I found in Eric. I walked in the door quietly, as not to make my presence known just yet. My childe was lying on the larger couch, wearing my angel's hat on his head, using his arm as a headrest, and a pen in his other hand. My angel was lying on top of him, her arms propping her up to look at the pad of paper on his chest. It seemed that were playing some type of game.

"You are awful at this!" My angel laughed at Eric, and he let out a small chuckle as well. I took the opportunity to speed up to them.

"Awful at what?" I said as soon as I was next to them, leaning over their forms.

To my surprise, neither of them flinched. Morriah turned and smiled at me. Placing a welcomed kiss on my nose, she took the pad off of Eric's chest and held it for me to see.

"I am finally teaching Eric how to play tic tac toe. He is horrible at such a simple game."

I chuckled at my angel's comment. "Yes, but unfortunately we don't have more time to teach him. We need to leave for my other home to help read the humans there. Make sure your bags are packed, we are going to stay the day before going home." I was disappointed that we could not have more time to ourselves, but business needed to be taken care of.

"Okay, give me five." She stated while getting up from Eric's chest. She grabbed her hat off of Eric's head as she walked away. "This is mine." She placed the hat on her head as she walked out of the main room.

"You are all packed?"

"Yes, Godric." Her placed the pens and pad onto the coffee table. "When are we going to talk to her?"

"At the house, if we have time before dawn, if not we could always talk before the flight." Eric nodded as Morriah came out of the bedroom with her bag in hand.

"I hoped you two realized the bedroom door was open, and I could hear you." She looked at us for a moment, and we stayed quiet. "Stop gawking, we have things to do. Let's go."

She started walking to the door, stopping to look back to make sure we were following. Eric whispered to me, _"Jag glömde att berätta att hon har också sinnen som en vampyr._ (I forgot to tell you that she also has senses like a Vampire.)" I nodded.

We went along with her and made our way to my other other house.

We pulled into the driveway, and Morriah spoke up before we had the chance to get out. "Everyone is inside?"

I turned and looked at her. "Yes, I believe so."

"Well to save time I could give tell you who I am suspicious of, so we could save some time, and we could interview them one on one after?"

I looked to Eric and he was grinning proudly. "Yes I believe that is a wonderful idea, _min lilla sol._ (My little sun)"

"Alright. Three of your people have been working with the fellowship, and another two have been approached and are thinking about joining. Their names are Seraphina, Korrine, Arian, Zak, and Julie. That good?"

I was impressed, she was talented with her gifts. "Thank you, I will have Isobel gather them, and we will interview them on the study. "

We got out of the car, I took my angel's bag to a guestroom, and met them in the study. The interviews didn't take more than an hour. Seraphina started out in the Fellowship after surviving a Vampire attack, Korrine's daughter was killed, Arian's boyfriend was an addict and a fangbanger, Zak lost his girlfriend to a Vampire and was on his way to recovering until he met the Fellowship, and lastly Julie was a witness to a Vampire attack. The first three were glamoured into being spies for Isobel, and Zak and Julie were talked top and given some interesting points to think about. Morriah confirmed that they were rethinking everything told to them by the Fellowship. By the time we were giant finished, it was around two am.

Morriah, Eric, and I settled on the bed in the guestroom, where I placed Morriah's bag. My angel had taken off her shoes, and was lounging on the bed next to Eric. I sat on the end, facing them. Before we had the chance to speak, there was a knock at the door. Eric opened it to one of my maids, Sarah.

"Mr. Godric, I thought your guest might want something to eat."

I mentally slapped myself as Eric took the tray of food from Sarah and closed the door. Eric gave the tray to Morriah, and sat back down next to me instead of retaking his old seat. He placed his hand on my leg, trying to send calm through our bond, trying to sooth my anguish.

"Godric." I looked up at the sound of my angel's voice. "Don't worry about me. If I was seriously hungry, I would have said something. Now, you wanted to talk about something, so let's talk."

She put the tray down when she was finished, waiting for us to begin. I looked to Eric, and back to my angel, trying to figure out where to begin.

Eric must have felt my indecision, as he began the conversation himself. "What do you remember about the bombing, _min kärlek_ (my love)?"

She rested her head on her hands, her brows furrowed. "Well, Using remember hearing the bomber's thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop the bomb from going off, he was too far away. But I knew I could stop the shrapnel from getting too the rest of the nest. The silver and wood, would be painful and possibly fatal to Vampires, and certainly harmful to humans. I would heal from it, I knew I would be fine, ish.

When the bomb went off, it felt like there was this, this energy pulsing through my body, and a small weight on my back. It was there, then it stopped. Then I guess I blacked out, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hotel."

I thought about what she said, her point of view did little to shake my suspicions. _"Min lilla sol_ (my little sun), I believe you are seraphim."

"An angel?"

"Yes, at first I suspected Fae, from your sweet scent, but when I saw you after the bombs went off..." I trailed off, I did not know how to explain it in a way that would be gentle.

"What?" She sounded alarmed.

Eric sensed my hesitation and answered for me. "Your wings, _älskare_ (lover)."

She placed her head in her hands, thinking, processing the information we have her, I could only imagine how overwhelming it must be for her. It was a long while before she spoke again, her head still in her hands.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I thought she would have reacted differently, more negatively. She pulled her face up from her hands, seeing us confused at her reaction.

"If that is what I am, it would be best to just accept it. It would be useless to try and deny it." Eric and I moved to her side, embracing her in our arms. I breathed in her unique scent, enjoying the closeness between us. "Is it wrong?"

I was confused at her question, and so was Eric. Eric asked the question that was on both of our minds. "Is what wrong, _älskare_ (lover)?"

"This," She stated as she gestured to the both of us. "Is it wrong for me to be attracted to the both of you?"

I was thankful that she brought up that topic of conversation on her own, I did not want to push her into that if she was uncomfortable with the both of us seeking her affections. "No, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun), it is natural. Eric and I feel the same way towards you. I believe it is the mating pulls, it draws us together. I feel the way you effect Eric, and you have changed my outlook on life."

"What?" Eric and Morriah said simultaneously, as we all pulled apart from each other's embrace.

I took an unneeded breath, and told my childe and my angel what I have been hesitant to speak about, unsure of what their reactions would be. "I offered myself to the Fellowship to try and show them that not all Vampires are crazed murderers, but I also offered myself in hopes that I could atone for my past sins. I wanted tho burn, I wanted to feel the pain that I had brought upon so many others. I truly believed that I should suffer. But seeing you, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun), has changed my thinking."

We all had tears on our face by the time I finished speaking. Morriah cupped my face in her hands, wiping away my tears.

"We are here now, Godric. And there is no way we are going to let you feel that way again."

 **Eric pov**

I watched as our angel, our Valkyrie, leaned in and kissed my maker. The sight was captivating, I could feel the blood rush to my groin as my fangs dropped, and my pants were beginning to become uncomfortably tight. Godric sensed my growing lust, as I sensed his. He pulled away with lust shining in his eyes, and his fangs peaking out from his lips. I chuckled at the view, of what our angel could bring out in us.

"Come, my childe, we need to let her rest." I nodded. Morriah embraced us in warm hugs before we left the room, and her to get sleep. Speedily, we made our way to Godric's light tight bedroom.

I pounced on him as soon as he closed the door. I roughly connected my lips with his, gaining entrance into his mouth almost instantly. Our tongues battled for dominance as we ripped the clothes from each other's bodies. I pushed him towards the bed, laying down on top of him. He allowed me to take control of our joining this time. I rubbed my erection against his, letting him know how ready I was. I let out a groan at feeling his hard cock once again.

I pulled lube out, coating my fingers in the slick substance. I breached his entrance, sliding a finger in the tight ring of muscles. My mouth fell on his as I added another finger, scissoring his entrance, and swallowing his moans. Godric was soon rocking against my fingers. I removed my fingers, Godric whined at the loss. Biting into my wrist, I coated my hard shaft in blood as an extra lubricant.

"Eric." He moaned as I quickly pushed my cock into him. We both needed this after all that had happened. He cried out in ecstasy as I pulled out, the head of my cock barely in his entrance, only to slam back in. I repeated my actions as I moaned into his mouth, fangs clashing against fangs. As his walls clenched around me, I moved my mouth down his jawline, to take a place on the juncture of his neck. I struck without warning as I slid my fangs into his neck, releasing my seed into him at the same time.

He cried out as my fangs entered him, but not a moment later he bit into my neck as well, making a growl rise from my chest. He sucked on the wound as thick spurts of his own cum coated our abdomens. I moaned at the taste of my maker's blood, not having tasted it in so long. I licked my bite marks as they closed, allowing the both of us to come down from our high. As I finished, I pulled out of my maker, falling to the side of him. Dawn was close, and we curled into each other with every intention to clean up later.

I fell dead to the world, thinking about Godric and our Valkyrie, how since I have met her, I have not taken on anyone for sexual pleasures. The fangbangers at the club only served for food. I did not touch them, and I did not allow them to touch me. I have been turning them down ever since I met our little angel. I knew she ruined me for any other, besides my maker, when she stepped foot in the door off Fangtasia. She brings out feelings in me that I thought to be long gone. I could only imagine the pleasure when she finally yields to me and Godric. She truly is a vision, and she is mine. Ours.


	9. Chapter 7

**Godric pov**

I enjoyed rising for the night next to my childe, it had been so long since we shared a resting chamber. I listened for my angel's voice and heartbeat. She was laughing with my house staff in the kitchen, it warmed a piece of me inside to hear her happy. I quickly cleaned and clothed myself before I made sure the light-tight shutters were down. I exited the room, to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, watching my angel socialize.

She sat on a stool close to the island counter, laughing along with Sarah and the cook, Rosa.

Rosa laughed. "Do it again!"

Morriah nodded, trying to still her laughter as she reached for one of the small candies in the bowl on the island. I watched, transfixed as she tossed the candy in the air, catching it in her mouth as it fell back down.

"Woo!" Sarah clapped het hands, jumping in excitement with Rosa's cheer.

I chose to speak up after the excitement had died down. "That was a wonderful trick, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)."

She looked to where I was standing and smiled. She dressed simply, but beautifully in jeans and a grey elephant t-shirt.

"Thanks Godric. Jason and I will have these types of competitions sometimes." She tossed another candy in candy in my mouth. "Oh, and speaking about Jason, he called earlier to say he was with Gran at Julia's place."

I walked over to where she was sitting. My house staff nodded to me and walked away, leaving the two of us in the kitchen alone.

"Are you packed? The flight will be at eight, so maybe when we arrive back in Shreveport, we can look into the things happening in your town."

She playfully kissed me on my nose, popping another candy in my mouth. "Okay. But that leaves us with five hours. What do you want to do?"

I had a few ideas, but I could only go as far as my door. "Do you know how to play chess? I have a set in the library."

She kissed my nose again, jumping off of the stool, grabbing the bowl of candy. "Okay. But the m&m's come with me."

That's what the candies were named. I nodded and took the bowl from her hands to carry it for her, but she grabbed it back.

"Mine." I chuckled as I lead her to the library.

We played chess I the library for the next hour until my child rose. Morriah made a formidable opponent, she was skilled in chess, but I was well versed in my skills, as I had more practice than she did. I saw her observing my moves and plays, as I observed hers.

As my childe walked into the room, I had the board set for a checkmate.

"Hey, Eric!" She looked at him happily add he took the seat beside me.

"Good evening, _älskare_ (lover). How many times did Godric win so far?"

"Far too many." I laughed at her statement as we continued our game.

I was so sure I was going to win. The game has been getting harder to play as we progressed, she had been observing my plays, and effectively blocking them. It was tan minutes after Eric walked in, when Morriah had finally taken my king. I leaned back in my seat, completely flabbergasted at her win. Eric shook with laughter at my shocking loss, Morriah practically rejoiced in her win.

"Don't look so shocked, Godric. I won fairly and you weren't going easy on me."

Eric quieted his laughter, wiping the bloody tears from the corner of his eyes. "Godric, she had practiced with me many times before. I helped her improve upon her skills."

I chuckled to myself as I put the board away. "I suppose so." I joined my childe back on the couch, and contemplated what was going to be happening for the night. "We have a few hours before our flight, so do you have any ideas of what we could do until then?"

 _We played monopoly for the next few hours. It was a very heated game. I thought it would be a good idea, the game seemed it would be focused around finances, as Eric and I were good businessmen. Eric and I were proven wrong as we started the game. Our angel knew the game well, and as far as I could tell, she started off well. My nest mates, including Isobel and Stan joined us in the living room, watching the game. They placed bets on who would win, clearly most of them were as uneducated on the game as I was, thinking about who runs a better business when placing their bets. Four placed bets on me, four on Eric, only Isobel and Stan placed bets on Morriah. It officially ended in a tie between Eric and our angel. We decided the winner on a dice roll. Morriah ended up winning, as she rolled the highest number._

I smiled to myself, remembering our last few hours in Dallas. I watched our angel's gentle breathing as she slept on the plane. My childe held her feet in his lap as she rested. It was only ten minutes before we landed when Morriah began to stir from her sleep.

 **Morriah pov**

I stretched my body as I slowly came back into consciousness. I didn't move my feet from their position on Eric's lap, it was comfortable. It was easy to tell the plane was still in the air, the feeling of it and smell was something I picked up on easily.

"When are we going to land?"

"Ten minutes, _min kärlek_ (my love)." I nodded to Eric's statement. I decided to close my eyes again and relax, but not sleeping food the rest of the way home.

In no time at all, we arrived at Julia's house in Monroe, thanks to Eric's usual driving of his Corvette. Gran came out of the house to embrace me in a large hug. She had worried about from the moment I had left, she a always does. When she pulled away, I could see her line of sight directed on Eric and Godric. I laughed as she looked at me expectantly, before introducing them.

"Gran, this is Godric and Eric." I gestured to reach of them as I spoke their names.

"It is nice to meet you both. Call it a grandmother's intuition, but I have a feeling your not going to be staying long." She looked to me for explanation, sometimes she was so right about things, I often wondered who the real telepath was. I smiled, glad for her understanding.

"Yes, Gran. I will be staying with Eric for a bit, until Bon Temps' problems clear up. Speaking of which, did you find out anything?"

Gran shook her head, "No, unfortunately. Trying to find information on such a event was harder than playing Monopoly with you."

I had to let out a giggle. "Wow, that bad? Okay, I know it's late, and you should get your rest. I just wanted to check in with you."

"Alright, dear." I have her another large hug, I was about to turn to leave, but she stopped me. "Oh, one more thing. Lafayette said he had Tara over at his house. You should try and get over there."

"Okay, thanks Gran." She was worried, though I couldn't see it on her features, I could hear it in her voice, and use had no doubt that Godric and Eric could sense it too.

I was sitting in Godric's lap in the car as we made drove to Laff's house. I called Laff, and he relayed the information to me, that I hoped wasn't true. He would be waiting for us, readying himself and Tara for our arrival. It was easy to tell I was perturbed, I had good reason behind it.

Trying to ease the tensions, Eric grinned, "What's so bad about playing Monopoly with you? I enjoyed it."

I let out an awkward laugh. "Well, last time I played it was with Jason, Laff, and Tara. We started the game at about six, after dinner, and we didn't finish until about one in the morning. I won the game. The coffee table we were playing on ended up flipped over, and Tara refused to speak to me for the next week. We haven't played monopoly since." I signed, thinking. "That was last summer."

Godric chuckled. "If it helps any, I found our game to be quite entertaining."

"Thank you." I smiled, leaning back into Godric, who in turn embraced me.

I jumped out of the car as soon as we stopped in Laff's driveway. I practically ran to the door, with my Vampires on my heels. Before I had the chance to knock on the door, Laff opened it. He barely glanced at me as he enveloped me in his arms. I used the contact to run through his thoughts, I could tell it was bad, and the unbelievable concern he held for me and Tara.

He pulled apart to gaze at our strange group. I knew he feared Eric from being trapped in the basement of Fangtasia, but I hoped he could be forgiving, at least for tonight. "Come in, still of y'all. Maybe yous can set her brains right." I was glad he did not protest my being with Eric and Godric, though his mind was in a different place tonight.

I nodded and Laff motioned us all inside. Tara was in the living room, her back was facing us, though I saw her whip her head around, turning from watching us walk in. She was eerily quiet. I brought a chair over to sit in front of her. Godric, Eric, and Lafayette stayed back, allowing me to have space with Tara. I gasped slightly when I saw her coal black eyes. I stifled my reaction best I could at seeing my friend. Tara looked at me, grinning darkly at me, and she let out a sinister giggle.

"Morriah you whore." She spoke with a laugh in her voice. My Vampires threatened to come near, but I put my hand up to stop them, without letting my eyes leave Tara. I didn't speak, I didn't need to.

'Leave town with one Vampire, and come back with two more. You knew something was wrong! And you left! You abandoned us! You abandoned me! For Vampires! You slut!"

My Vampires growled at het words, but respectively stayed where they were. Laff started in place as well, but I could hear the thoughts swirling in his head.

I trained my eyes on the dark of hers, I could feel the energy pulse through me, my eyes shone as I pushed into the static that blurred her mind. As I focused on her mind, the outside world was lost to my senses. I pushed at the barrier of static, releasing fuzzy memories. I searched through them, making them clear again worth the light I found within my own mind. I slowly rescinded from her mind, letting the outside world fade back to me, just as slow. I saw my friend's eyes glowing a pale yellow where the black once was. I released the last of my hold on her head and memories, watching as the pale yellow faded, revealing her normal chocolate pupils..

 **Author's note: I would like to thank my best friend for the names of the convicted humans in the last chapter, as well as our dear housekeeper, Rosa. I appreciate the reviews my lovelies. I would also like to give a shout out to kykyxstandler for the wonderful comments, as well as bttrflybelle. Thank you both for being consistent with reading my story.**

 **Also a shout out for anyone reading to check out my one-shot Boredom Project on my page. Congrats to kykyxstandler for being my only commenter so far.**

 **Reviews make my muse happy!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Morriah pov:**

I watched my friend's face flash with emotions, until tears started to fall from her eyes. She wailed a broken cry. "Oh God! What did I do?!"

I looked her in her watery eyes, being stern with my panicking friend. "You did not do anything wrong. Your free will was stripped from you, and the decisions you took were not your own. That was not your doing. Do you understand me?"

She quieted her wails, but tears still streamed down her cheeks as she nodded in answer. I stood from my seat, facing Lafayette who had clear relief etched on his face.

"Laff, untie her please, she is no danger to anyone at the moment." I made my way over to where my Vampires were standing, resting my head against Eric's chest, releasing a tired groan. Godric rubbed by back soothingly as Eric placed an arm over my shoulders.

"Do you want tho speak about it outside, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)?" Nodding I obliged, following them outside, and sparing Laff a quick glace as we closed the door behind us. Eric sat down in one of Laff's chairs, I leaned against a pillar, as Godric stood by me. We stayed quiet for a while, allowing me to gather my thoughts on what just transpired.

"What happened, _äkskare_ (lover)?"

I took a breath, deciding where to begin. "When I tried to look into her mind, I couldn't reach anything but static. I tried to push past the mental block. I must have broken it, because I found her memories, the ones she made when she was not herself. It was different from other thoughts of her's, there was this kind of film over them. I removed it, I don't know how to explain it, i just did it. Also, when I was focused on her head, it was like the rest of the world didn't exist, and when I pulled back, things came back into focus. Her eyes were not black like they had been either. After u was in her mind, they were a pale yellow in color. When I completely left her head, they were back to normal."

Eric nodded, while Godric looked like he had an idea. "You said you saw your friend's memories?" I nodded, as he continued. "Can you explain some of the details, what you saw might be able to help us. If there is any constant factor, then we might be able to find the cause of this."

"Yeah." I paused for a moment, recalling what I had seen. "There was always this woman who seemed to encourage Tara's odd behavior. Maryanne Foster, is what she goes by. At this point in time she is most likely at my house, making a mess." I groaned, from Tara's view, it had gotten pretty bad. "Her kindness almost seems like an act, and she had a strange man servant, who is clearly devoted to her. She was always there during Tara's blackouts, which I find suspicious."

Godric looked down, deep in thought. "I believe you may have been correct when you asked your grandmother to look into older stories. From the information we have gathered so far, I believe the woman, Maryanne Foster may be a maenad."

My eyebrows rose at his statement. "The followers of Dionysus?" I remember some of the stories from reading about Greek mythology with Gran.

"Yes. I would like to stop by your home to confirm if my suspicions are correct. I will meet you and Eric at his house later on. Is this alright with the both of you?"

Eric agreed with Godric, but I shook my head. "I'm coming with you. Eric must have told you what I can do."

"Yes, but-"

I cut him off. I did not want him to go on his own, as well as that fact that the situation was at my house. "No buts. Eric, can you take my clothes home with you?" He nodded as I continued speaking. "I'm going to let Laff know we're leaving."

Godric reluctantly agreed. I made my way back into the house. Tara was peacefully byresting, as Laff lounged in the living room. He let me go after a long hug. I was alright to leave them in their own, knowing Laff's house was far enough away from the town not to be effected by the maenad.

I walked back outside where Godric and Eric were waiting. Walking in front of them, onto the front grass, I stripped my clothes. From the angle I was at, it prevented my Vampires from seeing the front of my nude form. I held my laugh as I heard the distant click of fangs.

Shifting into my favored bird form, a golden eagle, I perched on a visible branch of a nearby tree, waiting for Eric and Godric to regain their composure.

 **Godric pov:**

I watched as our angel divested herself of her clothes. My fangs dropped against my best protests to keep them hidden. My childe's fangs dropped with an audible 'snick' as well, at seeing our beautiful mate bare, even if we did not get a view of her front assets. My pants quickly grew uncomfortable around my arousal, as it made itself known. All too soon abe shifted into the magnificent figure of a golden eagle, as she perched herself on a nearby tree branch, facing us.

She screeched at us, breaking my lustful stupor. My childe laughed, as he regained his footing quicker than I had. "She is telling you to hurry up."

I let out a small chuckle as I shook my head, regaining my focus on the task at hand. I reluctantly retracted my fangs, as my childe did the same.

I took to the sky after my little bird, following her at the incredible speed she was going at, for a bird, though she was not an average bird.

We stopped as she perched at the edge of a property that looked as if a hurricane passed over it, possibly worse, the smell that seemed to radiate from the property, reeked as if dirty animals frequented it. The meat statue in the yard was a disturbing sight. The looked of the house, smell, and statue all confirmed my original theory of the creature being a maenad. It irked me that such a filthy and problematic creature would choose my mate's home as it's place of residence. The branch shifted slightly beneath me. I looked overt to where my angel was sitting in her nude form once again. She surprised me, as she made no move to cover herself, unlike most would do in such a modest time, and religion. I could not control my fangs as they dropped down, I wonder why I bothered to retract them in her presence.

"I know that smell." She whispered, bringing me out of my musings. "That is the same scent as the thing that attacked me."

I let out a growl at the thought of my angel being targeted. I quickly calmed myself, as I did not know the entirety of the encounter. "We should take our leave to Eric's house and make plans. It would be safer, and more comfortable. I would also like to to hear about this attack. If that is alright with you?"

She nodded, feathers once again coating her body. We flew side by side, finally releasing my confusion about her comment the first time I flew with her, in my arms. I found I enjoyed flying with her, she proved to be speedy. I was pleasantly surprised when she flew higher, catching a fast stream of air, to use nature to increase her speed. We arrived at Eric's home as he pulled in the driveway.

Eric gave Morriah her clothes as we landed by the car. She successfully landed in her normal form as Eric tossed her, her clothes, a simple action that was obviously well practiced. She kept her feet bare as we walked inside, following Eric as he lead us through the doors, into the sitting room. My angel disregarded the couch, opting for a seat on the floor, using the couch as a backrest, and shocking me with his actions, Eric sat beside her on the floor.

I sat in front of them, as we all settled in our seats, as Morriah relayed what happened when the maenad came after her. Eric was silent, though he already knew what transpired. She told of the smell that lurked in the air before the creature came after her. She was able to get away with a small scratch on her leg, despite the creature's speed. She came to Eric as she felt the venom effecting movement in her leg, paralyzing it until Ludwig took care of her. My anger grew at all the trouble the maenad had caused my angel, so much so, my beast was boarding coming out.

Morriah must have sensed my anger, as she moved from her seat, into my lap, embracing me. I returned the embrace, burying my nose in her hair, breathing in her heavenly scent, calming myself, and pushing the beast inside, back.

 **Eric pov:**

I watched Morriah move from her spot beside me, into my makers lap. I could feel the anger from Godric when she was talking about her attack, and Morriah must have known as well. He held her in his arms, nuzzling into her hair, breathing in her scent. There was nothing sexual about the interaction, it was just mates caring for one another.

It made me think about my own interactions, why they were not stronger, it was possible that her own fear held her back. And why I could not comfort and help Godric when he so desperately needed it. I questioned my place in our relationship, after all it was Morriah who brought him back from the edge of suicide, something I could not do.

"Eric?" Her soft voice was laced with worry as it called me out of my musings.

I looked to her and my maker, both wearing concerned expressions, my maker feeling my turmoil through our shared bond. There was no hesitation as they opened their arms to me, welcoming me into their shared embrace.

I pulled them to me, as they did the same, we comforted one another. Such a simple action ebbed away at my doubts. We were together, that's how it was meant to be, completing each other. With my angel and my maker by my side, any doubts I could ever have would be pushed away.

I reveled in the feel of my angel in my arms, and my maker holding her with me. We reluctantly pulled apart, ending our small moment of peace. We could continue after the maenad had been dealt with. Plans needed to be made, as much as I wished to ignore it, we needed to take care of the situation.

Godric explained what he knew about maenads, and their weaknesses, Morriah added in information that she had read about as well. We discussed the myths and legends, more specifically, how to kill one.

We developed a main plan, then a failsafe. Morriah had mentally scanned the town as she flew with Godric, eliminating the need for us to check for anyone who could be unaffected. Her employer, the Shifter, was most likely to be unaffected, as other supernatural creatures were difficult to glamour, if not impossible. The two natured, like himself are able to be held under control, but it was tedious, and more work than a human.

My phone rang as we finished our plans. The ringtone I set for Pam, making itself known. I answered it, not bothering to hide anything from my mates. I have silent permission to Godric and Morriah to listen to my conversation.

"What is it Pam?"

 _"The Shifter from Bon Temps came into the bar with a couple of children."_ She trailed of the main point of why she called, at the mention of children. _"It will take forever to get the smell out!"_

"Pam, get to the point." If it had been a different situation I world have laughed at Pam, but now, I had better things to get to.

 _"Fine. I put him in your office. He was asking to speak to you, never told me why."_

I shook my head, at the stubbornness of the Shifter. "I will be there soon, Pam." I ended our conversation, replacing the phone in my pocket. Morriah was already putting her shoes back on, ready to run out the door.

"Let's go." I knew better to argue with her when she had that look on her face, even I feared the repercussions. Godric would learn soon, if he did not understand it now.

 **Sorry for the late update. I have been busy. I want to start typing another story as well. Let me know if you want a story about Eric's daughter, Sookie's runaway sister, or Sookie's sister who 'bonds' with Godric in an unexpected way. Reviews make my muse happy. Share my story with others! :-)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Morriah pov:**

My anger was soaring. While Sam was smart he was still ignorant in many ways, and it seemed that common sense was one of those ways. I cannot believe he brought kids into a bar, they were young, easily as to get into trouble. At Fangtasia no less!

 **Godric pov**

It was easy to sense Morriah's anger as we drove to Eric's bar, what the anger was directed at was unclear, but a few things came to mind.

We entered Fangtasia through the back employee entrance, avoiding the crowd of fangbangers. I followed as Morriah and Eric lead the way to his office. The first thing I noticed was an annoyed Pam at Eric's desk, and a pair of children on the leather sofa in the office. I turned my head slightly to see my angel lining pinning the Shifter against the wall with her forearm.

She spoke harshly, but calmly in a whisper to spare the children her words. "You idiotic dog! You are lucky that I don't do worse to you!" Her voice was laced with anger, but she refrained from shouting. She radiated power, the Shifter being on the bad side of it, even Pam seemed frightened of her.

Eric put a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her gently. " _Alskare_ (lover), I will take him into my booth in the bar and speak to him there. You should give Pam a break from babysitting duty."

Morriah nodded, releasing the Shifter from her grip as Eric lead him out to the bar with Pam following. She stayed facing the wall for a moment, calming herself.

She turned, facing the kids with a concerned smile. The children seemed to relax at the sight of her. "Are you two weirdos okay?"

Their faces seemed to light up as Morriah spoke, holding het arms out to the nervous children. They ran to her, wrapping their tiny arms around her, as she crouched down to their height.

"There's somethin' wrong with mama!" The small boy pulled back, speaking to Morriah quickly.

The girl kept her hands around Morriah, speaking as soon as the boy's mouth closed. "She had black eyes, Momo! And she was acting funny!"

Morriah kissed both kids on the tops of their head. "Alright. How about we sit down and do something fun, okay? Let the grown-ups take care of things, okay, my little weirdos?"

The children nodded vigorously, jumping back on the couch, as my angel sat on the floor in front of them. I looked to her curiously, then turning my attention back to the children on the couch. My angel laughed when she noticed the children's awe-filled stares directed at me. I was utterly confused, though I kept my face still.

"Are you a Vampire?" The little boy asked me, while my angel burst into another fits of giggles, saying he was correct. I looked to her, quirking an eyebrow. Usually normal humans could not determine whether we were a Vampire or not.

"Don't be so surprised! Children can be very perceptive. And you don't really act of dress like anyone they have ever seen before."

I nodded, moving to sit down beside my angel, making the children jump slightly.

"Colby, Lisa, this is Godric. Godric, this is Colby and Lisa." Morriah gestured between the few of us.

I smiled gently when she introduced us, the children visibly relaxing.

"Can we see your fangs?" The little boy named Colby asked me excitedly as the girl tensed yet again. I looked to my angel questionably, and she smiled soothingly.

"It's your choice. They are just curious. Innocent childish curiosity, they don't have any bad intentions."

I looked back up at the excited children, who were practically bouncing in their seats.

"Please do not be frightened. I promise no harm will come to you." I did not want to scare the small children.

I let my fangs drop. I watched and waited for to be scared, or react badly, but they did nothing but stare in awe. I listened to their whispered of amusement, and my angel's "I told you so." I retracted my fangs with a proud grin on my face.

Eric walked back into the office sometime later, with the Shifter right behind him.

"The plans are all set. We will act tomorrow night."

"Eric?" I asked my childe, "What about the children?" We had made plans, but children were not one of the things we had thought about.

Morriah stood up from her position on the floor, and I followed suit. "We should leave them with Lafayette, he is far enough away from my house, and he is no stranger."

I smiled at her quick thinking, it was a perfect idea. They would be far enough to not be effected, but close enough where we could get to them quickly if anything came up.

"That is a wonderful idea, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun). Shifter, you will bring these children to Lafayette's house. Eric will follow along as a precaution." I did not trust the Shifter, Morriah's previous actions only helped tho stabilize my feelings on him as well.

Eric nodded to my suggestion, the Shifter on the other hand was quiet, but angry. Eric addressed me with formality, most likely so the Shifter would understand the power I held. "I will meet you two at my house, if that is alright with you, Master?"

I nodded as he tossed me the keys of his car. Morriah said her farewells to the children, Colby and Lisa before we departed. Eric had informed Pamela of our departure, among worth her responsibilities over the next day or two, depending on how things turned out. The drive to Eric's house was quiet. Though our plans were set, I could sense the worry coming off of Morriah in waves.

As soon as I parked the car, my angel made her way into the house. I followed her inside, watching her kick off her shoes, and sit upside-down on the couch in the sitting room. I sat on the floor in front of her, so I could be some-what eye level with her, though it was not precise.

"Are you alright, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)?" I did not question her actions, but rather her feelings.

"I don't know. I am worried, stressed, scared, and a lot of other stuff. I'm just tired."

I gave her a gentle smile as I mindlessly played with her soft hair. "Do you want to go to bed now, or do you want to do something?"

She shrugged but said nothing more. I moved to sit beside her, upside-down, just as she was. My angel let out a laugh as I settled into my position. I observed the obscured world around me, the way things seemed to be was odd, but interesting.

It was hilarious to see Eric walk in the door, as if he was in the ceiling.

"Frustrated?" He directed his question to my angel as soon as he saw our positions.

"Yes." Was the only answer she gave him. He smirked, but stayed quiet.

"How's your arm?" She questioned him, but I saw nothing wrong with his arm, and felt no distress from our bond, only amusement, partially directed at me.

"It's gone." She nodded, gracefully removing herself from the position on the couch, leaving the room. Eric chuckled at my confused expression, leaning over me.

"Do you need help up?"

"No, my childe, I think I can manage." He laughed even harder at me as I fell off the couch in an attempt to get up. I stuck my tongue out as he took up a seat on the vacant couch. Our angel walked back in the room, her bare feet softly padding on the floor, with a box in b her hands.

"What's that?" I asked from my position on the floor. She smiled, taking a seat with her back against Eric's chest.

"Sharpies."

She grinned as she pulled out a black marker from her box. Eric placed his bare arm in front of her. I was surprised no scent came off of the marker when she uncapped it. She laughed as she drew on Eric's arm, picking up on my frustration. She answered my silent question without looking up f from her work.

"They're scent-less. Eric ordered them to give both of our noses a break from the smell of my other markers."

I nodded in understanding, walking to lean over the back of the couch, which gave a better view of what she was creating. I watched, transfixed as the marker brushed over Eric's pale skin, leaving behind the black ink in a series of lines. It was mesmerizing to watch her work, I was almost disappointed when she finished, if not for the beautiful art she let behind. She drew a stunning bear paw made of patterns I recognized as Celtic knots.

"It's beautiful, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun). But why a bear paw?"

She shrugged her shoulders, putting her marker away with the others. "My Grandmother showed me a picture like that in one of her books, a while ago. I thought it looked nice, I find Celtic knots to be beautifully intricate."

Eric kissed Morriah on the top of her head, and held up his arm so he could see the artwork better. "It is beautiful, _älskare_ (lover). Thank you."

"Welcome." She yawned, making me grin, she has had a long night, and it was finally affecting her.

"It seems like it's time for bed, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)." Eric grinned, picking up on my train of thought. He scooped up Morriah, into his arms and stood, walking to his bedroom.

"Hey, I have legs, I can walk. But," She spoke burying her head into Eric's shoulder as he chuckled. "This is nice too."

Eric let her down in the room, allowing Morriah use of her own legs once again. She disappeared into the closet, only to come out moments later, wearing one of Eric's shirts. Eric tossed me a pair of sleep pants. I raised a brow questionably

I had always rested nude, as had Eric. I pulled them on anyway, not wanting to make my angel feel uncomfortable. In a few minutes Morriah stepped out of the bathroom, proving yet again that she could outshine a queen in any outfit she wore.

She turned into my chest, cuddling against me as Eric molded himself to the back of her form. I reveled in the closeness, allowing me to feel the warmth of her body, and breath in her heavenly smell.

I fell into my day rest, enjoying the feel of my mate against my skin.

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry it took so long, finals came up and they were exhausting, not to mention I had to study. My new story will be out soon, stay tuned. Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my muse!**

 **P.S. Any ideas on where this story should lead?**


	12. Chapter 10

**Morriah pov**

I woke the next afternoon wrapped in cool arms. It was safe and wonderful to my senses, despite the circumstances we found ourselves in. Godric moved his arm to my hair, where he played with a strand.

"Good afternoon, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)."

I smiled, snuggling closer to him. "Afternoon. Exactly what time is it?"

"I believe it is close to four. Would you like to rise and find something to occupy our time, until Eric rises?"

"Okay." I wriggled a little against his and Eric's hold. "Excuse me, please. I have needs I must take care of."

Godric laughed, letting me out of his grip, while releasing me from Eric's as well. I gladly retreated to the adjoining bathroom. He double checked the light tight shutters before we left the bedroom, and Eric to his unconsciousness.

"So, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun), how do you suggest we bide our time?"

"I need food first, after that I will try thinking." I made my way to the kitchen, with Godric tailing me. The kitchen was kept stocked for me, via Eric.

"Want a True Blood?" He shook his head, politely declining my offer, as I made myself a bowl of cereal, something simple. Godric watched as I ate. I am unsure why they found it so amusing. I would have thought it a Vampire thing, but out of the few Vampires I knew, they were the only ones to show an interest.

A little while later we found ourselves in the same position on the couch as we were the night before; upside down. We occupied ourselves, talking about the littlest of things, and the oddest of things. Eric walked in on one of our stranger topics.

"What are you talking about?"

I laughed at his mock bemused expression. "Like you didn't hear. We were talking about your doppelganger in the movies Zoolander and the Giver."

Eric rolled his eyes as Godric laughed at his childe. "It is true, my childe. Though I have not seen the movies, _vår lilla kompis_ (our little mate) has shown me a few clips from the movies, and I agree. We may have found you a twin!"

Eric looked defeated, "Really, Godric? You joined the worst side of our debate. Pam and Morriah have been going at this for weeks!"

I laughed at Eric's exasperation, I think we were finally getting to him with our old argument. I stood up gracefully from the couch, as I still needed to get changed for the night ahead. I laughed along with Eric as I hear Godric falling to the floor in the other room.

Godric blurred past me, into the room, then out. I would not have been able to tell it was him, if not for his scent. Earthy, like a forest after rain. I thought about what was going to transpire tonight, helping me decide on a outfit I wasn't afraid to get dirty. I rejoined my now dressed Vampires in the sitting room so we were able to continue our plans.

We made our way to Bon Temps, as quickly as we could. I was beyond nervous, but I refused to show it, my feelings would not help what we were trying to do. I silently prayed for our plan to work.

We prepared ourselves, and dropped off Eric's car at Laff's house, checking in on the kids, and the cousins. We took to the skies, I stayed in my true form as Eric held me in his arms. Changing clothes would waste time. We landed at the edge off my property. Our plan called for Sam to give himself up to Maryanne, and use his skills as a Shifter to make her believe her bull-god had come. We expected a crowd, a large 'celebration,' but there was none.

I mentally scanned the area, finding Sam's brain signature, a void I recognized as Bill, and I faint void I found to be Jessica, most likely in the Compton house. The wind carried a fowl bloody smell to my nose, from the direction I found Bill's void in.

"No one is here. Sam and Bill are a bit far off, in the direction of the road. Do you smell the blood as well?"

They both nodded as we landed on the grass, walking silently in the direction of Bill and Sam. I stopped myself and my Vampires a ways away where Sam and Bill would not be able to detect us, but we could watch them. Bill had Sam under glamour, I knew by the white type of static I picked up from his mind, the stillness of his body as Bill rambled on.

"Now that the maenad is gone, and I saved the town she cares about, she will have to show some appreciation, if not her awestruck grandmother will push her to it. She will be mine, and you will stay out of the way, and be accepting of me."

Eric and Godric let loose growls at the prospect of Compton having his way with me, and I knew I had enough. I could feel my eyes change in color as I lead us out of the shadows.

Bill was shocked at my, and my mate's presence, but shook that expression off his face, instead schooling his features to a more worried look. His expression couldn't reach his eyes, where his true emotions were hidden. He jogged to me, his arms open.

"Morriayeh, sweetheart, are you alright? I was so worried about you, when you left my sights. I didn't know where you were. Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I rejected his advances by punching him in his face, effectively breaking his nose, and sending him falling back a few feet. I stood up straight, looking him dead in the eyes.

"William Compton, I have had enough of your idiocy! I am not your friend. I do not wish to associate with your outside if business relations. And for God's sake, use the correct pronunciation of my name!"

He stayed on the ground, weary of me, but finally showing his anger. And it was getting worse by the second. "What do you think you're doing with them?! They must have tricked you! They are vicious! They could never care for you, especially someone named Death!"

A loud growl emanated from none other than my own chest. Eric growled, his fangs dropping, but Godric grew quiet. I refused to let anyone bring shame or guilt upon my Vampires. I could feel the energy pulse through my body, as it once did before. I could feel the strange weight of my wings on my back, and it felt right for them to be there.

Bill insulted Godric. Godric was driven to the brink of suicide by the guilt of his past actions, and I refused to key anyone hurt him. Or to insult him as Bill has.

I gripped Bill by the throat, lifting him off of the ground. He looked scared, he reeked of it. Good.

"You have insulted me and my mates. Leave. I do not want you in my sights again. Make a move against me, or any person who I hold dear, and worse will be done to you." I spoke to Compton with a deadly calm voice, my hand around his throat in a vice-like grip. I threw him back on the ground with enough force to send him sliding back a few feet. He quickly regained his bearings, scampering off quickly. I followed his quick moving void until it was out of reach for my telepathy.

The light I gave off faded, the feeling of my wings lifting as well. I felt myself waver on my feet, as the world grew blurry. I felt myself being lifted off my feet only seconds later, my senses recognizing the scent and feel of Godric. I looked up at him through heavy-laden eyes as he smiled gently at me.

"Thank you, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)." He whispered, and I nuzzled more into his embrace.

"Sam is under glamour, I can't tell what he did under it, but he is still in the trance like state now. Can one of you undo it?" I asked, trying hard to stay awake, though my body was pushing me to sleep.

Eric came over, brushing his fingers through my hair, and moving down to kids my temple. "I will clean up here, and notify your friends of what had happened. Godric, can you take her back to the house?"

I could feel Godric move against me, responding to Eric. I closed my eyes as the world faded around me. I could just barely feel as we took flight.

 **Eric pov**

Godric left for home, with Morriah in his arms. I decided k without question that I would make my chores quick. I hastily undid the glamour Compton left on the Shifter, flying off before the idiot could start his usual argument. It was simple enough top fly back to Lafayette's home to inform the cousins of the passed events.

Driving home, I tapped into the bond I shared with Godric, finding it in a mix of many emotions, the only reasonable explanation would be our Morriah. I pushed at the bond, Godric returning the favor with a flood of reassurance. I was impatient to be back at my angel, my Valkyrie's side.

 **Godric pov**

We left Eric to glamour the Shifter, and to inform the rest of her friends that all was well. I was amazed at how my angel stood up for me when Compton attempted to berate me. I loved the feel of her in my arms, every curve of her body melding to mine. My angel head fallen asleep in my arms as we glided through the air, on our way to Eric's home. I hoped it would become our home as well, soon.

I landed gently on the front lawn, as i did not want to wake her, she had been through much, and deserved her rest. I brought us both to Eric's room, dressing for the day before laying down with her on the bed. I monitored my bond with Eric, he was just as nervous and worried about her as I was, but all I could at the moment was sure him that she was alright. I pushed my reassurance towards him as he neared us.

My angel shifted against me, moving her head so it rested against my chest. I smelled the salt of her tears.

"What is happening to me?" She spoke quietly as she held on to me. I tried my best to sooth her, not wanting to lie or to make her feel worse about her newfound powers. I sighed before speaking.

"I do not know. Seraphim are extraordinarily rare, and not much is known about them. This is new territory for all of us. But what I do know is that Eric and I will stand with you through it all. You are not alone in this, and you do not need to fear."

She nodded against my chest, in response. I stroked her hair as she calmed down. I gently guided her head up, so we were face to face. I moved, kissing the tears away from her beautiful face. As I moved down her face, I captured her lips in a kiss. My fangs ran down as I gained entry into her mouth.

Moments later, we pulled apart, allowing her a breath. Her head feel against my chest once again. I listened to her breathing even out as she returned to sleeping.

I felt as Eric entered the house, securing it for the day. He rushed down to our side as soon as he was finished. I watched as he visually checked over our sleeping angel.

"Eric, she is fine. Just sleeping."

He sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "Should use call Ludwig, just to be sure? Maybe she has some answers to all of this."

"That would be helpful. The only question is when?"

"I could set up a meeting for tomorrow, before we go to the club. Though she will be pissed at me for not taking to her about it."

"That would be fine, Eric. But you could always write her a note, so if she wakes before one of us, she will know our plans."

He nodded, thinking. "I will do that."

Eric moved around the room, preparing for the coming dawn himself. He carefully crawled into bed behind our Morriah, gently settling down behind her. He moved a hand to her stomach, trapping her in his embrace. I stared at the angel in my arms.

"I wish to know her as you do Eric." I looked to Eric over Morriah's head. They already fit well together, and in some ways I felt like an intruder. They were close already.

Eric smiled gently, as he moved his hand so it gently brushed against my bare stomach. "You will, just give it time. Just look how close to us she is becoming already."

I looked to our angel. "I suppose you're correct, Eric."

Eric smirked. "Aren't I always?" I shook my head at my childe's giant ego. I could feel the sun coming over the horizon, and I settled back down for the day.

 **A/N: My other story, Their Angel, is up in my page. I hope you guys can go check it out.**

 **Poor Morriah. If you were her, and suddenly took down a Vampire, who is teen times stronger than the average male, with glowing powers, wouldn't you be a bit scared too? She is sacred of accidentally hurting someone she loves.**

 **Reviews feed my muse!**

 **Ideas for the story are most appreciated.**

 **Ahem... Ahem will happen in a few chapters. (Don't be afraid to use the word sex, my loyal reader.)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Morriah pov:**

I came to awareness slowly in a tangle of cool limbs. I was happy to be waking like this, our was delightfull pleasurable. It was earlier in the afternoon, as neither of my mates were awake yet. I managed to wiggle out of their iron embrace so I could take care of my needs. I found the note that Godric wrote on the nightstand, detailing the doctor who was coming to help. I left the bedroom for the kitchen, with my phone in hand.

I called Gran to know all was well, but she would need too stay away from the house for a little while so I could clean it up. We were all glad that everything turned out well. Sighing, I made myself something to eat, avoiding myself to sit down and think.

Things have been changing quickly lately, with what happened at Godric's next, and the revelations that have been coming about my abilities. I always knew I was different from other people, my extra abilities made that clear. I was seraphim, and angel from what Godric and Eric knew, and I was not about to doubt their ages of knowledge. The wings on my back also were a clear sign of what I was. It scared me, the new changes, my worst fear was that I could hurt someone I loved, whether it would be my friends of family, or my mates.

I hoped Ludwig had some answers for my predicament, at least some way to control my newer abilities.

It was getting close to the time when Godric would rise, so I made my way back to our bed add I wanted to be there when Godric rose. I wiggled my way back in their embrace, nodding off to sleep before Godric woke.

I came back to awareness slowly, feeling light sensations on my face. I opened my eyes to find Godric's striking emerald green eyes staring into mine. He moved closer, closing the distance between our lips. His soft lips brushed against mine, his tongue brushing against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly gave in. Our tongues battled for dominance, and I moaned into his touch. His hand cupped my cheek as my hand held onto his bicep. He growled as I ran my tongue along his fangs. He pulled back, allowing me air. I rested my head into the crook of my neck, breathing in his unique scent. His hand moved down to rub my back.

"I could get used to rising like this." I hummed in agreement. "I wish to bond to you, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun). Do you know what it entails?"

I pulled away to look Godric in the eyes, finding nothing but true honesty and love. Eric and I have spoken about the effects of Vampire blood, we also spoke about what a blood bond was, and what it would mean in our situation. They would be able to feel me, sense where I was, and after the third and final exchange, to make it permanent, I would be able to do the same thing for them. Death would be the only way a blood bond would be broken.

I thought about what it would mean for us. I already knew that I loved the both of them, they were my mates. In such a short period of time I had known them, I was certain they were the ones I wanted.

"I think it would be wonderful."

Godric smiled like it was Christmas. "I am glad to hear it. I am sure Eric will want to do the same."

I giggled, "Eric has brought it up before, I doubt he has changed his mind."

"With a beauty like you, how could anyone change their mind?" I shook my head at Godric's suave words. "I wish to do the exchange later tonight. I want to talk to Dr Ludwig about it first. I don't know how the magic of our blood will effect you, and I believe it is a good idea to see her opinion on it."

I nodded. "That would be helpful for all of us."

Eric moved closer, burying his nose into my hair. "I agree, _älskare_ (lover). I also wantto send a cleaning crew to your house to reverse the mess the maenad made. I am asking your permission first, I have learned my lesson from last time. "

I leaned back a little info Eric's touch. "Thank you for asking, it would be a big help."

I could feel him smiling. "You're welcome, Lover. We do need to get out of bed, as much as I don't wish to, we will be meeting with Ludwig soon."

"Yep." I squirmed out of their arms again, this time with the idea to actually get dressed. I chuckled at their groans of disappointment. I dressed in my usual combat boots, jeans, and tank top.

Godric met me in the living room as he finished dressing. Eric joined us moments later, his hair as pristine as always.

"Ludwig well be here soon, then of you want you can join me at Fangtasia. I do need to relive Pam from my duties."

I nodded as an odd 'pop' sounded in the room. All heads turned to Ludwig , who had just appeared. I ignored my confusion at her sudden appearance to instead, greet her pleasantly, remembering my upbringing.

"Good evening, Doctor. It is a pleasure to see you on better terms than our previous meeting."

Her lips twisted up into a slight smile, a far different expression than her usual scowl. "I agree, Miss Stackhouse. It is good to see you doing well."

She greeted me kindly before her usual expression came back completely as she turned to Eric. "I am here now, so what do you want?!"

Godric snickered at the doctor's change of demeanor towards Eric. My Viking gestured to me. "We would like some more information on what our Morriah is, and what she is capable of."

"Ah, the angel." Ludwig stood in front of me with a grin.

Godric leaned over the back of the couch, his head over mine. "Eric and I wish to form a bond with Morriah. Is there anything we should know beforehand? How will it effect her?"

"I suspect that bonding will speed up the process of her becoming a full blooded angel. Her species is rare, I am unsure if there is any other seraphim on this plain. What I do know of angels, is that each one has abilities that are unique to them. With what she can do right now, there is a possibility that she could gain more control on what she can do, gain another ability, or loose an ability. It is all guesswork." Ludwig stood, gathering her things to leave. "Congratulations on finding each other. Fated mates are rare, but I have never heard of three mates before."

Ludwig disappeared with another 'pop' ringing through the silence that she left us in. I absorbed the information she gave us. The unknown changes yet to come scared me. It helped to know I was not alone, that my two mates were by my side. Godric leaned down, wrapping his arms around me, his head resting on my shoulder.

"You do not need to worry about this. We are here now."

Eric leaned down as well, resting his forehead against my own. "Godric is right, älskare (lover)." He leaned back slightly. "I need to do business at Fangtasia. We can do the first exchange later tonight if you wish to?"

I smiled. "That sounds good. Are we all going to Fangtasia?"

Godric kissed my cheek. "If you wish to, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)."

"Well, if you both are ready, I suggest we go."

 **Eric pov**

The jealous murmurs of the fangbangers fell on deaf ears. I made my choice to no longer associate with them. The moment Morriah walked in my door, I knew I was ruined for any other. I clasped her hand in mine as we sat on our thrones, in front of the throng of people that chose to come to Fangtasia.

I suppressed a growl as Bill Compton walked in, taking a seat at one of the tables where he had a clear view of the stage. My Valkyrie tightens her grip upon my hand, noticing him as well. Pam came up to notify us that Compton had requested to speak with me. I decided what would be the best option to deal with the problem he was.

"Eric." I turn my attention to my mate. "Let him sit for a while and fester in his own thoughts."

I grinned at her ferocity. "Now where would you get an idea like that, älskare (lover)?"

She chuckled at my tone. "I was bored one day and decided to read a psychology textbook."

Godric raised an eyebrow. "You read an entire textbook in a day?"

Morriah let out a giggle, one of the sounds that fell from her mouth that I found myself falling in love with. "No, it took two days for me to fully read through it."

" That's still an amazing feat, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)."

She shrugged her shoulders in response. We continue to watch the crowd of black leather, turning down many advances made by the men and women. It was a good while before I started to observe Compton. He was eyeing many of the fangbangers, the turned down any who offered, after taking a glance at Morriah. He was still trying to win her favor. He was growing more restless as time went on. I took great pleasure in watching Compton squirm, it would be more pleasurable if only I could bring him down to the basement for a stay under silver.

When I finally decided that he had enough, I asked Pam to bring him to my office in ten minutes as I stood from my throne. I offered my hand to my mate, she took it and we, including Godric, made our way to my office to wait for Compton.

"What do you think Compton's going to do? We know that he has no hold over me."

"I do not know, älskare (lover)." I took my place behind my desk as Godric sat on the couch. I pulled Morriah on my lap just as Pam let Compton in.

He greeted me coolly, without taking his eyes off the beauty in my lap, he sat down in the chair I gestured to, in front of my desk. A deep scowl was etched on his face.

"Eric, can you send your human away so we may speak?" He spoke harshly, as if Morriah it was just a human pet. Godric growled, making Compton stiffen.

"Compton, you will not refer to my mate as a pet." I did not need to growl, the authority in my voice as well as Godric was enough to make a point. Compton avoided eye contact with me, looking at his feet.

"Yes, Sheriff."

"Thank you. Now, what was your reason for coming here?"

His eyes flickered over to Morriah before landing back on me. "You have stolen my human from me. And I demand that you return her to me, under the threat of the queen."

Godric laughed humorlessly. "Are you dull? Morriah I'd Eric's mate. They will not be separated. Tell your queen that they are under my protection. I suggest you leave."

Compton was gone before Godric uttered the last syllable. Morriah nuzzled into my chest, I couldn't help but pur at such contact with my mate. Pam walked in the moment later as Godric leaned against the front of my desk.

"What did bantan boner want?" I couldn't help but chuckle at Pam's nickname for Bill, before my expression was serious again.

"He threatens my mate. I want surveillance on him, if anything seems off, let me know."

Pam smirked. "If I catch him, can I have some play time with him?"

I rolled my eyes at my childe's antics. "I think we all would enjoy some time ripping info him, but yes Pam, you will have a turn."

Pam grinned wickedly before walking out of the office, calling for Chow. I sighed, running my hand through my mate's chocolate curls.

"Why would Compton be working with the queen?"

Godric came over, kissing our Morriah on the cheek. "I don't know, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun). If we are all done here, I would like to go home"

Morriah looked up at me, smiling sweetly. "I agree with Godric."

"As do I. Let's go. Pam can close for me." I suppressed a disappointed groan as she stood from my lap, both her and Godric taking amusement at my disappointment.

 **A/N: Hello my fare readers! I need ideas on what abilities Morriah should lose, or get a limit to. Any ideas for a couple of abilities to gain? I am in desperate need of physical features. Ignore the wings, I have that covered. I need maybe specific ideas for what type of fangs she should have, if any, possibly pointed (and provocative) ears, what about blue skin. What type of angel should she be, and powers that correlate with that, if that would be the case. I need answers. Message me, or review..**

 **Reviews feed my muse!**

 **Next chapter is pure ahem ahem! I tried my best.**


	14. Chapter 12 (Warning)

**3rd person**

Godric pulled Morriah into the house, gently leading the way as Eric secured the house for the day. He gently held her hip with one hand, as the other wrapped around to her back. Godric kissed Morriah, exploring her heated mouth with his own cool tongue. Eric met them in the hall, just outside of their shared bedroom, wrapping his own pale arms around her front. He bent down top pepper kisses along the column of her neck. Her moans and sweet scent of arousal vibrated through their chests, to their groins. Their erections were bulging, struggling against the confines of their jeans.

Godric pulled back to look into his mate's darkening pupils. "Is this alright with you?" He wanted her consent, it was a value they all held highly.

Eric ceased his attack on her throat to await her answer, allowing her to make a clear decision without distraction. "Yes. I want the both of you, but I do not want you to take me completely just yet."

"That is fine, I don't want to push you any father than what you are comfortable with. Besides," Eric spoke as he nipped at her ear. "There are many ways to please a woman."

Morriah moaned into his touch. Godric rubbed his hand along her side. "Will you let us please you, _min sol_ (my sun)?"

She moaned out. "Yes."

The Vampires led her gently into the room, with kisses and roaming hands. Eric closed the door as soon as they were clear of it. Godric's hand snaked under her shirt, caressing her bare skin. Eric brought her shirt over her head, discarding it in the floor, making quick work of his own shirt. Morriah pushed Godric's shirt over his head, breaking from his lips for only a second before replacing them.

Eric moved to the side as Godric gently guided Morriah down to the bed. He continued kissing along her jaw and down her neck as Eric took his own place at her mouth.

Godric's hand rubbed her bare stomach. "Are you ready to begin the bond?"

Eric pulled away, allowing her to answer and get a breath. "Yes."

Godric stepped back, swiftly moving to remove the rest of their clothes, leaving them in only their undergarments. He sat against the headboard, guiding Morriah to straddle him. Eric came up behind.

"Drink until the wound closes, then do the same for Eric." Godric bit his wrist, offering it to Morriah. She gingerly placed her mouth on the wound, drinking from her mate.

Godric moaned as Morriah drew on his blood. Her mates turned their attention to her neck, preparing it for their bite with kisses and licks. Godric's wrist healed, Morriah cleaning off every drop of blood. Eric brought his bloody wrist to her mouth as well. As soon as she latched on they struck at her neck, eliciting deep moans from the three of them.

Their hips rocked against one another, fueling their combined pleasure. They found release one after another. Godric and Eric released their hold on their mate's neck, gently licking the area clean as she did for them.

Morriah leaned her head forward on Godric's shoulder, breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasmic high. Eric grinned at his Lovers.

Both Vampires took the time to revel in their new bond. Eric closed his eyes, focusing on the new link he had to his mate. His grin turned to warm smile as he felt his mate as a part of him, and in the same way, he, a part of her. He opened his eyes to knowing smile on his maker's face.

Morriah brought her head up from Godric's shoulder, turning so she could see Eric. The hunger, lust, and love were evident in his eyes. He closed the distance between the two of them, pressing his lips to hers, claiming her mouth as his own. She moaned into his touch, as they turned her so she was facing Eric completely.

Godric removed her bra, leaving her breasts bare. Eric caught her wrists before she could cover herself.

"Don't. You are beautiful, _min älskare_ (my lover). Every. Part. Of. You." Eric kissed her between words, moving down her neck. He leaned back, grasping her be the underside of her knees to drag her down, so she was laying on the bed. Godric moved down to lay beside Morriah as Eric came up, kissing above the line of her lacy panties, keeping his eyes on her.

"May I take this off?'

"Yes." She responded with sincerity and lust in equal measures in her voice.

Eric slowly dragged her panties down her legs. Godric moved to her pebbled nipples, taking one into his mouth. He played with it, flicking his tongue over it, and giving the same attention to the other using his hand. Morriah moaned as she arched her back from the pleasure.

Eric placed his arm over her waist, holding her in place. Her slowly kissed up the inside of her thighs, stopping before he reached her folds.

"Is this alright, _älskare_ (lover)?"

Godric paused, allowing their mate to answer. "Yes." She moaned as Godric continued his ministrations and Eric started his.

He moved, kissing the outside of her dripping folds, inhaling her sweet scent. Attentively, he ran a finger through the interior of her folds, memorizing her reactions to his touches, despite the reactions Godric was eliciting with his added touches to her breasts and lips.

Eric ran his tongue along the inside of her folds, tasting her sweet juices, groaning at the flavor of it. He dragged his tongue in and out, pleasuring her with all he has to offer. He used his free hand to play with her small bundle of nerves.

Morriah could feel a tightening in her lower stomach. With Godric at the special spot on her neck, and Eric using his talented mouth, it wouldn't be long.

Both Vampires could feel their mate close to the edge. As she climaxed, Godric sank his fangs into the juncture of her neck, Eric choosing to turn his head to the side, drinking from the inside of her thigh. She shouted out her orgasm with both of their names on her lips.

She came down from her high slowly as Godric and Eric cleaned the bites they had left, allowing them to heal over. Eric crawled up the bed to lie down beside Morriah. She curled up against Eric as Godric left for a cloth. She fell asleep quickly as Godric returned, delicately cleaning his mate, as not to wake her. After disposing of the cloth, he laid down beside her, spooning her. Godric and Eric were content to hold their sleeping mate, allowing their own arousal to die down.

They allowed unconsciousness to take them as the morning approached, allowing the trio peaceful rest.

 **Compton pov**

That damn bitch! I paced the floor in my living room. Jessica sat quietly on one of my couches, still under my command to be quiet. I returned to my home as soon as I could tell Eric was gone. This was supposed to be an easy mission. She was supposed to be a dumb county bumpkin, not an intelligent bitch! She was supposed to be swooning over me, the perfect southern gentleman. If Eric and his bastard of a maker hadn't gotten in the way, she would already be under me, screaming as I ripped away her virginity.

I threatened Eric with the queen, and his damned maker put them under his protection. I could smell them both on her, no doubt Eric was sharing her with his maker.

I needed to get her away from them before they completed a bond. She seemed to have a soft spot for Jessica, but then again, she was loyal, far too loyal to those she put her trust into. I had no choice but to call the queen for help, she would be furious, but I would have the resources necessary to drag her up to New Orleans.

I am sure we could find a way to break her loyalty.

 **Reviews make my muse happy!**

 **What do you think of Compton pov? Want more?**

 **Shout out to AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 for giving me an idea for continuing the story. I know it was an accident, but you succeed in undoing my writers block.**

 **FallenSlayer17- Next chapter, sweetheart.**

 **Reviews! Ideas!**

 **Don't forget to check out my other story, Their Angel!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Godric pov**

I opened many eyes to see my angel still sleeping soundly beside me. I brushed my fingers through her soft chocolate hair, which had taken a lighter shine to it. I inhaled her sweet scent of sunshine, it now had underlying tones of my own and Eric's scents to it.

I carefully climbed out of bed, careful not to wake my angel. I moved away reluctantly, leaving behind my sleeping mates.

I wandered the house for show time, making mental notes of what could be changed to put mine and Morriah's touches on the house, if we decided this to be our main home. I would like to speak to Eric and Morriah about this later. We would make the decision together. Even if we do not keep this as our first home, it still would be a good idea to have some of our own touches to the house.

I made my way to the library, bringing my computer with me. I used my spare time to message Isobel with her new duties as Sheriff. She was having difficulty with The Fellowship of the Sun. The past incident we had with them weakened their numbers and popularity greatly, placing seeds of doubt in their people's minds. They questioned the true intentions off the church. Her plans so far were working, I refined them and gave her more ideas on how to deal with the church.

I closed my computer, finished with business for the night. I returned to our shared bedroom with plans for the night, if Morriah wanted to go along with me, as I did not want to draw Eric away from his work.

When I walked back into the room, Eric was awake, but still had not moved from his position. He was curled around Morriah. He was lightly running his hands through her hair, careful not to wake her.

"Has she woken up during the day?" He asked as I walked over to what has become his side of the bed.

"No. As far as I can tell, she has not left the bed. Do you think that it could be part of the changes from the blood bond, where does she usually sleep so long?" I keep my voice hushed, as not to wake her before she was ready, or before her body was ready.

"It really depends on the day, she can be a very sound sleeper when she wants to be, but she has always woken up before me."

I frowned, looking over my mate, not seeing any signs of distress or smelling anything that would indicate it either. I cannot think of any reasons that she'd still be sleeping; she has always woken up with me, or close to the time that I have risen. I worried for the health and well-being of my mate.

As Morriah began to wake up, I leaned over Eric, closely watching for any signs of distress. Eric continued his gentle ministrations as Morriah came into consciousness. She curled deeper into Eric, breathing in his scent. She opened her eyes slowly, revealing her glowing yellow orbs before they faded out to her normal green color.

"Good evening, _älskare_ (lover). Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Is it strange that I can feel you?"

I smiled, moving my hand to her's, which was resting on Eric's shoulder. "While it would be highly unusual in normal mortal bonds, I am not that surprised that you can feel us already. Do you feel any different?"

"No, not other than the fact that I can feel you as part of myself."

Eric climbed out of bed, despite the whine of protest Morriah gave. I chuckled, moving into the spot Eric had just vacated.

"You don't want to stay in bed all day."

She groaned, pulling the covers up higher and slinging her arm over her eyes. "What if I do? This bed is comfy, and so are you." She emphasized her point by resting her head on my chest.

"I have plans that involve you." I spoke through my laughter. "I thought we could go to your house, as the cleaners called to inform us that they were finished. We could gather your grandmother, so we could bring her home. But to do that, you need to get out of bed."

She let out an excessive groan, rolling over me and out of bed to join Eric in the shower. I gladly took one of my books, reading until my mates came out of the bathroom to dress.

Morriah's head appeared over my book. I laughed, looking up at my mate. I put a bookmark at the page I was on, gladly placing the book down in favor of my angel. It would be easy enough to read the story later.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded. I quickly picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder as she squealed. "Eric, we will see you later, if we decide to go to Fangtasia."

Eric spoke's confirmation as we left the room. I did not let her out of my arms until we got to the car. I loved having her so close to me.

We left for her house, going to find out how well the clear set on the house. I would hope they did well, but they're highly recommended by Eric.

I pulled up the newly gravel driveway, one of the small things I did, other than that I left the house alone, though I did want to touch up some things. We walked up to the house, the smells of the past night gone. The yard was clean of the debris it once had. The inside of the house was clean as well. I was that the workers did so well, even to my senses. Morriah seemed pleased that the house was in good condition, something I did not need to search the bond for.

We walked through almost every room in the house, checking on the work that was done. We stopped in her room, so she could gather some more things to bring to Eric's. Quickly enough we were on our way to pick up Morriah's grandmother, finally allowing her to sleep in her own bed again. I was sure the elderly lady would be pleased with the state of her house, especially after it was in such disarray.

 **Compton pov**

I arrived at the palace an hour after sunset, the queen furiously pacing her sunroom. She started yelling at me the moment I stepped into the room . She cried out at me for not bringing her telepath sooner. She complained that I was useless, whose only a notch up from her usual rants towards me, so I stood and took it, as I knew she was going to give me the help afterwards. She usually spared no expense or people to get the things that she really wanted. I let her come down so we can come up with a plan together, with clear heads.

She continued ranting, until she abruptly stopped pacing to turn to look at me. "You are sure that Northman will be only with the telepathic bitch?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I have a few people who might be able to help. The only thing you need to do is be there for the girl when she is betrayed by her precious lovers. As soon as finish telling you the plan, I suggest you leave for Fangtasia at once. You would want to be there if we are to succeed. "

 **Eric pov**

I preferred to stay in my office, choosing to paperwork over entertaining groups of people lusting after me. Now that I have taken my mate, the fangbangers seemed even more eager to please me with their sexual advances, hoping to pull me away from my Lover. The only person I would ever want would be my mate. Pam would chastise me for neglecting my duties, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I did not want to be ogled tonight. If my Valkyrie would be willing to join me, I might consider sitting on the thrones.

The door to my office opened, my angel walking in. I furled my brows, I didn't think she would come to Fangtasia tonight, preferring to catch up with her family after not seeing them for so long. I should have been able to feel her coming closer, but I suppose I could use stress to explain it. I have read stories about humans who have hallucinated with to much stress, it was possible that stress could effect Vampires differently.

I ignored the annoying thoughts as Morriah walked up to my desk. I looked up, somewhat surprised that Godric didn't come in with her. He was usually by her side.

"I thought Godric would be with you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"He's in the bar." She leaned over my desk, eyes looking over the paperwork that I was doing. "That looks frustrating."

My eyes flickered down to the pile of papers I accumulated. "It is always frustrating if I ignore it for long periods of time."

She walked around my desk, and I spun my chair to face her. She wore a large grin on her face. "Maybe I could help relieve you of some of that frustration."

She leaned down, bringing her lips to meet mine. I pulled her hips closer as I made a decision to ignore the paperwork.

 **Godric pov**

Being able to have a formal conversation with my angels kin was far more enjoyable than I anticipated. Her grandmother was witty, and gladly helped me to embarrass my angel a few times. I found her love of history refreshing, as well as pleasing when she revealed to know a great deal about European history as well as American.

She was at ease with what her granddaughter was becoming, accepting that our angel was far from a 'normal' difference to the rest of the human population. She had raised her, so I can't imagine she was too surprised with her granddaughter.

The wonderful woman had invited Eric and I over for a chat. I enjoyed speaking with the woman, and was not adverse to meeting my angel's family. She also wanted us to formally meet her grandson, my angel's brother, as well as one of Morriah's friends. I could only imagine what questions she would have lined up for Eric based off of his Viking heritage.

Pam greeted us at the door, informing us that Eric was doing paperwork in his office I couldn't help but laugh at Pam's offhand comments about Eric not sitting on his throne.

I made my way to Eric's office, my angel trailing behind me through the crowd. I opened the door only to find a brunette woman grinding herself on Eric's lap. A gasp from my mate brought Eric's attention to us, hid eyes filling with shock. My bond flooded with sorrow and pain from my angel as she exited out the back door. I sent a hard glare at Eric as I followed my mate. The last thing I saw was Eric pushing the woman off of his lap.

 **Hello my lovelies. Sorry I have been taking longer than usual. I had familial responsibilities as well as I was just on vacation the previous week. I thank you all for your support. There might periods of silence for my writing in the future as school is coming up, and I won't have as much time to write.**

 **Share with your friends!**

 **Reviews feed my muse!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Morriah pov**

The fresh night air was refreshing against the heated tears that streamed down my face. Godric followed me not long after. I retreated to the tree line, knowing Godric would follow me there too. I found a good tree, scaling it to a comfortable branch. Godric floated up to the branch I was on, sitting down to face me. I had one knew pulled to my chest as I dangled the other of the branch, keeping my balance. My position made it difficult for Godric to pull me into his arms. Instead he sat as close to me as he could, running his hand over my leg or my face. I released all the tears I had as he did his best to comfort me.

After I had run out of tears, I brought my hands up to wipe away the tears that collected on my checks, but Godric caught my wrists before I could, gently holding them down. He leaned forward, releasing my wrists to cup my face, softly kissing away my tears with light touches of his lips. I sighed, my breath coming out rugged and jagged.

He stayed silent, choosing to caress the bond we shared with reassurance. I could barely feel it, but it was still there. I didn't trust my voice at that moment, choosing to speak quietly instead of at a normal volume, knowing he would still hear what I said.

"Why would he do that? I understand he needs to feed, but he doesn't need to..." I hiccupped a sob, having no more tears left in me.

"I know. I will speak with him later. I suggest you speak to him tomorrow, so you can calm down some and speak with a clear mind. Would you like to go home now?" Godric spoke quietly, his voice soothing and gentle to my ears.

"Which one?" I had a home with Eric and Godric, but I still considered Bon Temps to be my home as well.

"Either. Though if you want to return to our house, you do not need to sleep in the room we share with Eric." There were plenty of spare rooms. Godric, Pam, and I had our own designated rooms. Most of my things were in Eric's room, but my room was still open to me if I ever wanted to use it.

"I want to go home with you."

Godric nodded, gently scooping me up in his arms. We floated down to the ground, carefully avoiding any branches that we could get caught on. "I can feel you fatigue through our bond. Would you be alright if we left now?"

I nodded, I wanted to get away from the crowds. "Please." It had been an eventful and tiring evening and I wanted to go to bed. Being so upset always had a way of draining my energy.

Godric and I left without saying another word to Eric. Godric silently followed me into the house as I gathered some of my things from Eric's room. I grabbed one of his shirts out of habit, as well as an outfit for tomorrow and some bathroom supplies.

As I walked out of my bathroom, changed, Godric pulled me into a hug, helping to sooth me a little more before I went to bed.

"I will figure this out. Try to get some sleep, I will come rest with you later. If that is alright?"

"Please." Godric pulled back, kissing my head.

"Try to get some sleep." Godric gave me one last kiss before exiting the room, quietly closing the door. I shut off the lights, crawling underneath the covers only to fall into a restless sleep.

 **Eric pov**

I paced the living room, waiting for Godric to come to speak with me. I pulled the fake woman off of my lap as soon as I heard my mate at the door of my office. The woman's facade dropped as soon as she hit the floor. The bond I shared with Morriah had been flooded with crippling emotions, where Godric simply shut our bond, something I had hoped to never feel again. I had Pam chain the woman in the basement, specifically restricting her ability to speak. The only logical reason for her trickery being that she is a witch. I was angered by the fact that I had let such a thing past me, especially something that could harm the relationship I had with my mates. It had already begun to harm our relationship.

I left shortly after Godric and Morriah, Pam notifying me that they had left.

Godric came into the living room with a blank expression on his face. When Godric was truly upset with, he drew a blank face, one that I have seen only a few times before when it was directed at me. I bowed my head, kneeling before him as he stood in front of me. I knew I has hurt my mate, and how it effected Godric, I did not know as the only thing I could feel form him was the steady thrum of his life source. I did not say a word, waiting for Godric to speak first or decide upon a punishment.

"Explain yourself, Eric." His voice calm and eerie.

"I was an idiot in a situation where I should have been paying attention. I acted stupidly and blindly, and for that I have no excuse. I ignored the bonds I share with you and our mate in favor of focusing on work. I should have had a small part of my attention on them, if I had, I would have recognized that the woman in front of me was not my mate like she appeared to be."

"We will deal with the offending woman tomorrow. Eric, while I would usually be the one to punish you, this time is not my place. I will speak to Morriah about it tomorrow, as well you. It'll be her decision. I suggest you apologize to her as soon as possible." Godric placed a hand on my shoulder, allowing me to rise from my position. "I will be resting with Morriah today. Good day, Eric."

Godric left the room without another word. I sighed. It was still a few hours until sunrise so I had time to spare.

I busied myself with work in my office. It was hard to focus on business after causing harm to my mate. I did not feel I would be honored to have a woman such as Morriah after this. I was too preoccupied to notice that everything seemed wrong, the situation we were in was completely my fault. I was the one to cause harm to my mate, and I would only hope that I will be able to fix it.

I left my office, only to go to rest in an empty bed.

 **Morriah pov**

Godric was curled around me when I was startled out of my sleep by my own poor dreams. I relaxed in his embrace, trying to fall back asleep, I was tired; being angry or overwhelmingly sad did that to me. It exhausted my energy and I only wanted to sleep for so long. All my attempts at trying to fall back into unconsciousness failed after a good amount of patient waiting.

I reluctantly crawled out of the soft covers, out of Godric arms to get dressed and feed my growling stomach. I landed in the library, curled up on the comfy chair I had cleaned for myself.

I buried myself in my book, preferring the world on paper then to the one I was living in at the moment. I had always used reading as an escape. I would always preferred the quiet of a library then to the masses of people who thought I was mentally disabled. Looks gave me heroes to look up to when I had none. The relationships in my books were things that I would only hope for. And I could only hope that I will bring myself to forgive Eric, even if we were not close again.

A single knock on the door brought my attention out of my book. Eric walked in, closing the door gently behind him as not to disturb the serene atmosphere of the library. His usual stature was gone, his head hung low and his back was slouched as if all the world's burdens rested upon his shoulders. He knelt before me, startling me. It was not in his usual nature to show submission to anyone.

"Eric?"

"I deeply regret my actions the previous night, and beg your forgiveness. My actions were inexcusable. I should have known it was not you, and paid better attention to my surroundings. I have made a mistake, and I hope to earn back the trust I once had, but I will understand if you are unwilling."

My brows furrowed at Eric's words. "What do you mean by you 'should have known it was not me?'"

His icy ocean blue eyes met with mine. "I truly believed you were the one on my lap. Based on what happened when you were in the doorway, I reason to believe it may have been a magical illusion."

I moved into Eric's lap, I head comfortably tucked his chin. Eric was not at fault, but he still hurt me. I would forgive him, but trust would take a little bit longer to earn back. He buried his nose in my hair, taking in a breath.

"Under the circumstances, I forgive you. It will take a little while before I can trust you completely again, but I will try."

" Thank you, _min Valkyrie._ " He whispered against my head.

 **Godric pov**

I stepped out of the shower with contentment and gratitude thrumming through both of my bonds. I was glad they had talked, or so it seemed like it.

I found them in the library, holding each other in front of what was Morriah's chair. I sat beside them on the floor, making them aware of my presence. Morriah lifted her head, bringing Eric's gaze on me as well.

My angel was the first one to speak. "We need to talk."

"I know."

She began to try to move from her spot on Eric's lap, but he held her in place. "I missed holding you today, I want to hold you for awhile longer." Morriah relaxed back into Eric's embrace.

"I know what happened, and I plan for us to go to Fangtasia to find out where the witch came from. But I never used that to excuse Eric's actions. He should have realized something was wrong and he still hurt you. Though I'm glad the two of you have worked things out."

She closed her eyes, nodding against Eric's chest. "Do you need me to come with you? I could try to get into her head."

"Yes, that is why I called another witch in to help you. I have no doubt that the ones that attacked you might have mental blocks, or try to cast spells through her mind. The witch I called will help you."

"Alright." She patted Eric's chest, getting his attention. "Eric, let me up, we need to go."

Eric would not let her go, taking advantage of his strength as a Vampire. I watched their small dispute, chuckling at my angel's annoyance. My amusement grew as she turned her head into Eric's arm, bitting him, though it was not hard enough to draw blood. It did not pain him, but it shocked him enough to where she was able to wiggle out of his arms.

"Are you sure you're not a Vampire?" He chuckled, rubbing his arm.

"I am positive that I am not a Vampire." She stood, shaking her head.

Eric shook his own head, laughing again as he stood from his position. "Even if you are not a Vampire, I still adore you."

I moved to kiss the top of her head. "As do I _min lilla sol_ (my little sun). We are ready to go when you are."

She nodded. "Let me change into something more Fangtasia appropriate. I will meet you in the living room, okay?"

"That is fine." I said as I watched her walk out of the room.

Eric sighed. "She could wear anything to Fangtasia and still look like a queen. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the fangbangers started to copy her."

"I agree, Eric. We will just need to work even harder to help her know her worth."

 **A/N: I know I am very late on updating. Feel free to berate me in the comments. I know I deserve it. School has been busy and I have neglected my writing. And I left you guys off that chapter. But that doesn't mean I don't want good reviews as well. Feel free to leave reviews. And to remind me when I should write. Reviews feed my muse. :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Morriah pov:**

Eric and I followed Godric through the back, avoiding the crowd of Fangbangers. We met Pam at the door of Eric's office, her looking bored as usual.

"She's waiting for you. Morriah, good to see you. Perhaps later you can help me find the idiots that escaped me."

I smiled, I enjoyed Pam's company. "I would love to, if this doesn't take too long."

Pam revealed a fangy grin as we walked into the office. "Wonderful, I will be waiting for you.

I held in a laugh when we first walked into the office. My bond with Eric spiked in annoyance, while my bond with Godric grew in amusement at seeing a woman sitting in Eric's chair.

She was a unique sight. She sat cross-legged in a pair of black leather pants, paired with black combat boots that look worn down from usage. She had a plain black tank top, a silver crescent moon necklace resting just below the pit of her neck. A leather motorcycle jacket rests naturally on her body, stopping at her wrists where black leather, fingerless gloves started. Her hair was jet black, laying strait against her back. Her skin was fairly pale, brought out more by the black lipstick she wore, sunglasses hid her eyes, though it was night. Her black lips broke into a grin at the sight of us.

"Eric, I must say, I find your chair extremely comfortable. Godric, good to see you again. And I would love to hear the story of the little female between you after we get down to business."

Godric walked behind the desk, greeting the woman with a hug, while Eric pulled me down to sit on the couch with him. "It is good to see you again, Amena, it has been awhile."

"Don't I know it. What would you have me do today?"

Godric's face became stern as he addressed the problem. "I need you to counteract spells cast vocally and mentally. This witch has threatened both myself and my mates. I want to find out if she was working alone or for an employer. My mate is a telepath, she will aid you in this. Can you do this for us?"

Amena stood as we did, ready to leave the room. "I'm surprised you still feel the need to ask."

We left Eric's office to descend into the basement where the witch was waiting for us. She was chained against a pillar, her hands and feet bound in the rusted chains, limiting her movements to small jerks. In her mouth was a gag, preventing her from casting any spells. No one had touched her since the previous night, making it clear this was something Godric or Eric would take care of.

"Well, she's an ugly bitch, isn't she?" Amena spoke to no one in particular, seemingly talking to herself.

She was the first to move, removing the gag from the woman's mouth. The woman was quick to try to cast a spell, but no sound came out of her mouth no matter how loud she tried to shout. Amena only laughed at her struggle.

"You will not be able to cast any spells, sweetheart. The only thing coming out of your mouth will be confessions."

The woman's eyes grew wide at Amena as she removed her sunglasses. "You're the Deamon Spellcaster. No matter who you are, I ask won't say anything."

The room was quiet for a moment before Amena spoke to Godric and Eric, concealing her message in a different language. "Låt inte din telepath I häxans huvud. Det skulle skona henne mentalt. (Do not let your telepath into the head of the witch. It would scar her mentally)."

Both Godric and Eric nodded in response. Eric turned to me. "Would you like to join me in my office? As much as I would love to be down here, we should let Amena work. Is that alright with you?"

Amena's eyebrows rose, but she stayed silent. I nodded. "I can only guess what you have planned, and I don't really want to be in a dungeon longer than I have to."

"Let's go." Eric took my hand, leading me from the basement and back into the comfort of his office.

He pulled me into his lap as he busied himself paperwork. I made myself comfortable, curling my body against his. The soft scratches of his pen against paper was one of the only sounds in the room besides my own breathing and heartbeat. My mind filtered the rhythmic sounds as I let myself drift off to sleep.

 **Eric pov**

My mate settled in my arms as I filed paperwork I had missed, falling asleep quickly. Joy filled me at seeing her shop comfortable in my arms, especially after what happened the previous night. I had known her to only fall asleep when she was truly tired, I assumed she had a restless night. I let her be, carefully doing my work around her, as to let her rest.

Godric walked in with Amena someone later. Amena settled on the couch with her sunglasses on, so it was difficult to tell if her eyes were open or closed. Godric came over to my side of the desk, looking at the sleeping angel in my arms. He brushed a few hairs out of her face before moving back to lean against the edge of my desk.

"What did you find out?" I looked to Godric, his face contorted in thought.

"The witch was hired by the Queen to try and steel Morriah from us." He was quiet in his explanation, still lost in thought.

A growl ripped through my throat at the thought of my mate being taken away from me, my grip on her tightening slightly. I unintentionally startled my mate out of her slumber, making her jump slightly. She shifted in my grip, resting her face against my neck.

"What's wrong Eric?"

"The witch in the basement was sent to try and separate you from us."

Her gentle voice calmed my rage to a point where I could think clearly. "I promise I am not going anywhere, Eric."

I held her in my arms, refusing to let her go as we continued our conversation with the other occupants in the room. "Have you disposed of the witch?"

Amena wore a grin on her face as she addressed my question. "Did you know that it is possible to scare a human human death? If you scare them for a long enough period of time and intensity, you can cause their heart and brain function to stop. The elevated breathing makes it difficult to get the necessary oxygen into the blood and brain. The elevated heartbeat puts stress on the heart, eventually making it wear out. You should have seen it, it was a wonderful sight."

I gave a curt nod to the witch. "Maybe another time. Now the real question is, how are we going to keep the queen from getting our mate?"

Godric shook his head, "We could compete the bond, but I doubt the Queen will cease her efforts, no matter what precautions we set up. The only logical actions we could take would be to stage a coup or to bring the Authority to dethrone her, and eventually execute her. Staging a coup would be messy, but we should keep it as a fallout plan in the case that the Authority fails to aid us. However, before we can contact the Authority, we need to gather significant physical evidence against the Queen. Eric, I know you have people in her court, but we need actual evidence, not just witnesses."

Amena spoke without moving from the position she settled in. "I assume you want my help as well?"

"Yes."

Amena sat up, looking at Godric. "If everyone is in agreement, then I will begin."

Godric looked over to us, breaking his eye contact with Amena. "Do you agree with this, Eric? Morriah?"

I have a nod, his plan was similar to what I would have come up with on my own. Morriah shifted so her back was against my chest. "It sounds like a good plan to me, but why would she be executed?"

In my time with Morriah I had explained some Vampire law and custom to her, but I had wanted to keep her out of such politics for awhile. "There are laws protecting bonded mates, as they are so rare and valued among our kind. It is punishable by death to interfere with bonding our the couples, in our case, triad. There are many other parts to it, but that is the main gist of it."

Godric nodded, looking to Amena as she continued to speak. "Now that we all agree, does anyone have an empty tape, or is it a CD now?" Amena clasped her hands, standing.

I leaned over, careful of my mate in my arms, to get an empty CD that I had in the mess of my desk drawers. They usually held excess files, but I always had a few spares. I tossed one over to Amena, curious of what she planned to do. She gave a quick nod before turning her attention to the disk in her hands.

The air in the room crackled with magic as Amena's eyes began to glow red behind her sunglasses. Within moments it was gone, as well as the glow behind the darker shades.

She flipped the disk in her hands before passing it off to me. I held it, looking at the disk that now had a label on it.

"What is this?"

She grinned. "The first piece of evidence you have against the Queen."

 **Godric pov**

The plan we had decided on had already started tonight. The witch was easy, once Amena had gotten into her head. It was simple enough to hear her spout about her time with the Queen. My rage boiled beneath my skin, I had wanted nothing more than to tear the offender apart, but I held back. I took joy in watching her suffer under the hands of Amena is she tore apart the woman's mind with the witch's own memories. I had numbed the bond between Morriah and I, not wanting to scare her with what I was feeling.

We had joined Eric and Morriah in Eric's office after we finished with the witch, knowing Pam or Chow would be asked to take care of it. I reveled when I saw our angel sleeping in Eric's arms while he carefully worked around her. She woke soon after I told Eric what the Queen was trying to do through the witch. I debated plans over, knowing the Queen would not stop unless she had Morriah or was dead. I preferred the latter. We settled on a plan, Amena quickly beginning to gather the evidence.

Morriah had fallen asleep again, this time against me in the back of the car. Eric volunteered to drive, not wanting to be squished in the back, the giant of a Viking. I had carefully carried our mate into our shared bedroom, using by ability of flight to navigate the house without jostling Morriah.

I gently set her down on our shared bed. It would be wonderful to be together again for the day. I carefully dressed her in one of Eric's dress shirts, leaving her for only a few moments to undress myself for the night. I laid down, gathering get in my arms as Eric curled around her back.

"Good day, Eric."

"Good day, Godric." Eric kissed our mate before falling dead to the day. I followed him moments later.

 **I am so sorry. I have not updated in the longest time, and I have had trouble trying to figure out where the story is going. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. I will try to update sooner, but I have my schooling to focus on. Again, I am so sorry. Remember, reviews feed my muse!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Godric pov**

Eric had a throne crafted for Morriah. It was unique to Eric's or mine, but it still matched our personal seats. It was shaped to match her as our chairs were shaped to match us. She looked like a goddess sitting up upon it and I would not expect any less.

We had planned to complete the second stage of our bond tonight. Our bonding needed to be rushed, but neither Eric or I would push our mate into something she did not want. We gladly waited until she felt she was ready, despite our pressing circumstances.

Pam leaned over the back of Morriah's throne, listening as she told her what she found with her telepathy. Eric had wanted to hire Morriah to work full time, but she had disliked the idea of being at Fangtasia for so long. However, this evening's conversation brought up the topic once again. She was willing to look over the contract that Eric wanted her to look over, but after everything with the Queen calmed down.

It was a fair idea. Our mate enjoyed cooking, but her job didn't allow her to experiment with too many new recipes. It also put a strain on her telepathic abilities, even if she was away from the majority of the people. Her telepathy was getting better, and having us around allowed her to focus on the quiet of our minds, relaxing.

Pam looked up, identifying each person as Morriah pointed them out. After the first few people, she looked up but did not look back to our mate.

She looked to Eric, questioning. " _Är inte det Shifter från Bon Temps?"_ (Isn't that the Shifter from Bon Temps?)

I glanced toward the door where the Shifter had just entered. He looked out of place in his plain jeans and shirt against all the leather and darker colors that the fangbangers dressed in. The other Vampires in the area noticed the Shifter, watching him carefully out of the corners of their eyes. Supernatural creatures didn't invade other's territory often, it was even rarer for the visit to be unwanted.

"Why is Sam here?" Morriah leaned over to speak to Eric.

"I don't know, älskare (lover). I did not ask him to come here. Let's wait to see what he does before we confront him."

My angel nodded as we watched the Shifter slowly make his way through the crowd.

 **Morriah pov**

I carefully watched Sam. He was easy to find with his contradicting colors to the fangbangers. It was unusual for him to be here, with his clear disdain of the place and the Vampires it catered to. I wondered what business he had in Fangtasia, or with Eric.

His head was muddled, so many emotions flickered through his head that it was impossible to determine exactly what he was thinking. Nothing I could find in his head however, was anything I would consider good, and that's what scared me.

He stood in front of the stage, a scowl etched deeply on his face.

"Morriah, what are you doing here?!" There was a cold tone to his voice that I had never heard before.

"Sitting." I deadpanned. I was not going to accept him treating me that way.

"You're hangin' around with Vampires! Do you have a death wish?" The undertone growl was evident in his voice, his words loud enough to hear over the music.

My back stiffened. "Do you? You have insulted me in front of my mates."

He groaned as if I was an annoying child. "Mates?! Are you stupid?! They could never love you! Are you just whoring yourself out now?! Trading one Vampire for another?!"

 **No pov**

Growls reverberated throughout the room, the Vampire ready to aid the girl they recognized as their beloved Sheriff's mate. The club's noise was growing quiet as more humans paid attention to what was going on at the stage.

Eric and Godric readied themselves, preparing to step in if it was necessary. They paid close attention to the bond they shared with Morriah, waiting for an indication of distress in their mate.

Morriah moved from her chair, eyes glowing menacingly. She crouched down at the edge of the stage, lowering herself to the Shifter's eye level. All the Vampires could feel the shift in the air, knowing it to be the cause of the Sheriff's mate. The Shifter, in his anger had failed to notice the change in the air.

Morriah spoke clearly, with a voice that could cut through stone. "Do you think you could do better, Shifter? I would never lie with another who is not my mate, so watch your mouth. Do not assume that I sleep with every Vampire I am around. You have made dangerous enemies by coming here tonight, I suggest you leave before you make any more."

Sam growled, stalking out of the club, leaving a smirking Morriah on stage, her eyes still a bright yellow as she returned to her throne. Each of the Vampires in the club were in awe of the Sheriffs mate, each silently vowing to stand with her. Her mates filled with pride at seeing their angel's actions effectively demonstrating her power. Pam filled with pride as seeing someone who she considered a sister act so wonderfully bitchy.

The club closed early, all the Vampires in the area staying with their beloved Sheriff as he sat on stage with his mates by his side. Their sheriff had asked them all to be there, and to stay after the humans had left. The sheriff only called for such meetings when it was imperative for them to know such things. It was easily assumed that the woman between the Sheriff and his maker was the reason.

The Vampires gathered in front of their Sheriff, ready for the announcement that was sure come.

Their Sheriff stood, addressing the crowd. "The woman behind me is my mate, my fated mate."

Eric paused as the Vampires murmured amongst themselves. It was a gift to be a chosen mate, but fated mates were almost unheard of.

"I expect you to show her the same respect you show me. The consequence for harming her is a slow painful death. The Vampire next to her is my maker, as well as her mate. You need no warning of what should happen if you attempt to harm him."

Every Vampire dropped to their knees, pledging their service to their Sheriff's mate as they did for him. Morriah hid her shock, her face neutral. It flowed through the bond she shared with her mates, Godric soothing the feeling away with soft strokes of his thumb on the back of her hand.

The Vampires left quickly after they were dismissed. Pam and Chow were left to close as the triad made their own way home.

 **No pov**

Godric lay his mate down on the bed, slowly kissing her. His tongue stroked her's in mesmerizing movements. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from her's, allowing her to breathe as he moved his lips along her jawline. The couple barely registered the dip on the bed until Eric began kissing her neck.

" _Min lilla sol_ (my little sun), may we undress you?"

Morriah smirked. "As long as I'm not the only one naked."

Eric let out a chuckle against her neck. "As you wish, _älskling_ (love)."

Godric let out a deep rumbling pur as he moved away from the bed with Eric, their mate watching as they slowly undressed for her. Their under wear was the only thing left on their body when they finished, the black cloth straining against their hardness.

They stalked towards her, the bed slowly dipping to accommodate them. Eric pulled her shirt over her head before descending upon her lips. Godric pulled her pants down her legs, disposing of them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"My mates, I don't want you to take me completely just yet, but I want to complete the second bond with you."

Godric let loose a mix between a growl and a groan at his mate's words. Eric grinned, catching his maker's eye. "Let us pleasure our mate."

Together, Eric and Godric slipped their hands behind her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side. Godric maneuvered Morriah to lay down while he claimed her mouth.

Eric moved down her throat, leaving opened mouth kisses in his wake. He stopped for a moment to bite and suck at the juncture of her neck with his blunt teeth, knowing it was a spot that would drive her insane. Her moans were swallowed by Godric as Eric moved down her body.

Cool air hit her as Eric removed her panties. The article of clothing met the floor with the others. His tongue descended on her clit. Eric's quick hand over her hips kept her from arching off the bed. Eric sucked on the small bundle of nerves as his finger rubbed the outside of her lower lips.

Her moans were released as Godric moved his mouth onto one of her leaked nipples. His hand copying the motions on her other nipple with his hand. He divided his ministrations between her breasts and her neck.

The pleasure was soon too much for Morriah. She could feel the coils tightening in her lower stomach, close to release. Eric could feel her muscles tightening, knowing she was close to falling over the edge. He slowly moved a finger in her. Slowly thrusting it as he sucked on her clit.

The stimulation was far to much for Morriah to take. Her organism rippled through her. She clenched around Eric's finger, soaking it in her juices. Eric groaned as her orgasm was felt through the bond, a mirroring sound coming from Godric. Eric lapped up his mate's release, offering his soaked finger to Godric, who gladly took it in his mouth.

Eric grinned as he sat up. "We are not done yet, _älskare_ (lover). Are you ready to complete the second part of the bond with us?"

"Yes."

Godric sat up, bringing his mate up with him to straddle his bent legs. Eric positioned himself behind his mate, his chest against her back. He offered her his bloody wrist, from which she gladly drank from.

Both Vampires peppered her neck with kisses and small licks before sinking their fangs into her sweet flesh. Each let out a moan at the taste of their mate's blood. To her, it was her life sorce, to them, it was ambrosia. They rocked against each other, enjoying the pleasures the others brought to them. As soon as Eric's wrist was released, Godric's wrist took its place.

Morriah tossed her head back, her about echoing her completion. Her pleasure rippled through the stronger bond, bringing them to their completion as well. The Vampires languidly licked their marks, healing them as Morriah leaned against Eric attempting to still her heavy breathing.

Godric leaned forward, kissing his mate slowly and deeply. "Are you alright?"

Morriah hummed happily as they laid down together, her Vampires on either side of her. She quickly fell asleep, her head against Godric's chest.

"We will see what changes await us in the evening. Good day, Eric."

"Good day, Godric."

 **A/N: Did I do alright? I am not the best at writing lemons, so please bear with me. Reviews feed my muse. I want some if I am to continue. I need ideas.**

 **Ok, so fanfiction search. I don't remember a lot about it, but Godric lives and it's a Sookie, Godric, Eric pairing. There is one point in the story where Sookie walks in (like when she walks in in the purple dress after Bill gets kidnapped. Eric is fucking the new dancer. In the tv series) but Eric's doing Godric in the basement.**

 **Thank you for any who answer my request.**


	19. Authors note

**Hello my dears,**

 **I hate to do this with such wonderful readers, but I will be putting an official, edited version of A New Light up. I will continue to update this one, but the better vision, with edits that may or may not be crucial to the plot in the other one. I love you guys, and hold on, I plan to post the next chapter of two this week. I thank you to who has stuck with me thus far.**

 **~ Angel of Death**


	20. Chapter 17

**Morriah pov**

Eric laid on the couch as we listened to Godric read. We had finally decided on a book to read as Eric walked into the library, wanting to spend the night with us rather than the throng of fangbangers that would be at Fangtasia. I draped my body over Eric's, my head resting on against his chest as to hear his heart, if it had a beat. Godric sat on a pillow in front of us, his back resting against the front of the couch. As he read the words of the book I ran my fingers idly through his brown locks.

Godric altered his voice slightly for every character, his voice steady when there was no dialogue to be read. It was peacefully quiet, the only sound being the steady tone of Godric's voice. We had no plans for the night, and I was perfectly content to waste the evening like this.

Our peaceful activity was disputed by a loud 'pop' that seemed to echo throughout the quiet library. My eyes focused on the man who suddenly appeared in the room. Growled emanated from my Vampires, their stances immediately tense. The man only laughed at the sounds that he knew were directed towards him.

He shook his head, speaking for the first time since he arrived. "Is that any way to greet an old friend, Godric? Last time I checked, we were still on good terms."

I stood as Godric did, taking the book from him to place it aside as he scoffed. "I was looking forward to enjoying a quiet evening with my mates, but you had to show up, unannounced might I add."

The man placed his hand against his chest, a dramatic gasp escaping his lips. His tone was dripping in sarcasm. "I am shocked! Godric how could you be so cruel to me!"

Godric laughed, clearly accustomed to the man's antics. "You truly are an idiot, Naill, may I introduce my mates?"

Naill sat down in the chair closest to him, a serious expression overtaking his lighthearted one. "No need, I am already aware of who they are, Morriah just happens to be the reason behind my visit."

I sat down beside Eric, who had shifted to an upright position on the couch. "My apologies sir, but how do you know me if I don't know you?"

I was confused at the stranger, Naill's words. He acted as if he had known me, while I had no memory of him, despite searching over my memories.

"I wouldn't expect you to know about me. I will explain if you would allow me?"

Godric and I nodded as he took the seat on my other side. "Please do, Naill. I am curious as to how you know about my mate."

He sighed, beginning to speak as he stared at his hands, occasionally glancing up to look at my mates or me. "My name is Naill Brigant. I am the crown prince of Avalon, the land of the Fae. At one point or another, Fae who do not have a Fated Mate in our realm, wander to the human realm, your realm, to find the match to their soul. I found my mate in your grandmother, Adele. She was already married at the time, to your grandfather. I explained everything to the both of them; things about myself, about the Fae, and about the supernatural world that had been kept hidden from their views.

"I loved her, and I still do. She refused to bond with me, as she wanted a normal life, and I agreed, wanting nothing but her happiness. Your grandfather was barren, and because of that situation we agreed to have me father two children; your aunt Linda and your father Corbett. They were both born without a Fae spark, so true to your grandmother's wishes, I left your family alone. If one of the children had a spark, I would have either needed to hide them or take them with me due to the uprising rebellion in Avalon.

"Either way, I asked a trusted Fae to keep watch over the family as I felt with matters in Avalon. I put out the rebellion in Avalon a while ago, but I still had not found the opportunity to come over, as I had been busy uniting my kingdom.

"When the Fae that had been keeping an eye on you told me of your find in mates, I knew I needed to reveal myself to you. I am glad to find you happy with your mates, especially ones that I am allied with.

"I also know about your new supernatural development. I could try to answer any questions you have, if you would like me to?"

I nodded. "That would be helpful. Well I gain new abilities, or will I strengthen the ones I have already? Will I lose anything?"

"I am unsure. Every seraphim is different. It depends on the strength of your own magic and what abilities you have. We will just need to monitor what you are able to do and your control over such things. Seraphim are an ancient and secretive race. I have been looking through the Fae archives to see if I can find anything, but the information is minimal."

I took in the information quietly. "What about my wings. So far they have only shown themselves on instinct. Will it continue to be like that or will I gain control over them?"

"It is difficult now as you are still transitioning, but from what I know you will have control when you have fully developed seraphim. Another thing about your wings, they are not the traditional human idea of angel wings as they will not be a constant physical presence. Seraphim's wings are pure magic and light. They are physical when you want them to be, though manifesting them will result in a light that only your mates, or your children, should you choose to have them would be able to look at directly. Once they are fully manifested however, anyone is able to see them. After you are fully transitioned, then you should be able to have control over your wings and their manifestation, until then, anytime they do appear they will be light."

"Thank you for answering our questions." I turned to my mates. "Do you have any questions, or anything I might have missed?"

"I do." Godric said. "There are many stories about Seraphim, but they are all vast and diverse, it is difficult to discern what is truth and what is false. What are seraphim exactly?"

Naill chuckled. "Leave it to you to want to know such things, Godric. Seraphim were the first supernaturals, it is believed that each race of supernatural had descended from a Seraphim with the traits that each race had. Such as Vampires from a Seraphim who drank blood, Shifters from Seraphim who shifted, ect. Fae are most closely related to Seraphim. I don't know if there are any existing Seraphim in this plane, but they are rumored to still live in their own realm, though no one has been able to find it.

"Seraphim are creature of our magic and power with limitless potential. It is rare for a Seraphim to be born and raised in this plane of existence. They were the peacekeepers between supernaturals before humans continued to expand into territory that used to be free range for supernaturals. With the amount of pure magic they hold and the raised suspicions and hostility of the humans, it was growing difficult to remain hidden. The increasing human population and the wars that raged between supernaturals who ignored the Seraphim, drove the Seraphim into their own realm.

I don't know anything of their personal history, only how they tie into the history of the supernatural. As you said before, Godric, the stories are vast and often contradicting. It can be unclear what is truth and what is fiction."

Naill took a breath, allowing us silence to try and sort through the information he gave us. "Seraphim are powerful creatures. I take it by your lack of words that you have no more questions?"

Godric looked to us then turned to answers Naill. "Yes, thank you for answering the questions we did have."

Naill nodded as he stood. "I will be taking my leave then, I wish you an enjoyable evening."

I stood. "Is there any way for us to contact you, should we need it?"

He smiled gently. "If you need me, I will know. But you can always find Claude or Claudia at Hooligans. They are distant cousins of yours. They will know who you are. "

He handed me a card for Hooligans as he popped away with a grin.

 **Godric pov**

I looked to many mate, deep in thought. "Are you alright?"

She smiled, looking to me. "Yes. Can we return to our book now?"

We settled back into the positions we were in before, Eric taking over reading as Morriah's hand returned to brush through my hair.

 **A/N: Hello my friends. So, I am continuing this, as well as will be going back through and rewriting the story. This version will remain as a rough draft. I am also thinking of cutting Their Angel off where it is and doing one shots off of that.**

 **My fair readers. It has come to my attention that there is a lack of x chubby reader stories in multiple fandoms, as well as none in the true blood fandom. I will be creating a series of one shots based off of true blood (x chubby reader) as well as others.**

 **The list:**

 **Eric Northman (True Blood)**

 **Pam (True Blood)**

 **Godric (True Blood)**

 **Stan (True Blood)**

 **Erik (Phantom of the Opera)**

 **Dracula (Van Helsing-with Hugh Jackman)**

 **Warren Worthington III (X men)**

 **Kurt/ Nightcrawler (x men)**

 **Wolverine (x men)**

 **Gambit (x men)**

 **Prince Nuada Silverlance (Hellboy)**

 **Abe Sapien (Hellboy)**

 **Crowley (Supernatural)**

 **Lucifer (Supernatural)**

 **Gabriel (Supernatural)**

 **Batman (DC)**

 **Aquaman (Justice League 2017)**

 **Martian Manhunter (DC)**

 **As well as reader requests. I can also do disney or other characters from fandoms mentioned, or found under my favorite stories. Pleas review and tell me your thoughts or preferences.**

 **Also I am looking for a story, the description can be found in Chapter 16's author note.**

 **Reviews feed my muse!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Eric pov:**

"Blonde female at the bar with pink steaks in her hair. She is only 17 and needs a serious lecture about drug use." Pam nodded, running off to deal with the young girl. It was Morriah's fourth catch of the night. We had only been on the floor for a little over a hour, waiting for Godric to return from Compton's run down shack.

We had sent Godric out to gather any information he could from Compton. He was the most logical choice as he was older, stronger, and people were not used to seeing him in the bar yet. If needed, he would be a fair alibi. Compton would also not be able to recognize Godric's scent.

Godric would wait until Compton was out to install bugs and find any physical evidence he could. As Morriah and I were needed here, we stayed.

I placed my hand over the one of my mate. Her apprehension was not clear on her face, but it was rolling like waves through our bond.

I leaned over, whispering in her ear, "He will be fine. You don't need to worry about him."

She turned her hand so it fit into mine. She squeezed my hand while she scanned the crowd one again.

 **Godric pov:**

Growling, I stalked out of the ramshackle house. I was not prepared for the extent of what I found in the house. I was beyond relieved that my mate had not fallen into Compton's tricks. I was ready to tear apart the weak disgrace of a Vampire.

I had dampened my end of the bond between myself and Morriah, not wanting to subject her to the intense anger I felt. I nudged the bond I had with Eric, letting him know I was on my way back to Fangtasia.

...

I met my mates in Eric's office, tossing the case to Eric, I gathered Morriah in my arms as I sat down on the leather couch. I held her close, inhaling her scent to try a and calm myself down.

"Godric?" I lifted my head to the voice of my female companion.

"I apologise if I startled you. I just needed you in my arms, _min lilla sol_ ( my little sun)."

She turned, hugging me. "It's okay. Just warn me next time, please."

"I will."

Eric slammed the folder down on his desk, jolting us out of our revere. He stood, pacing the office while muttering threats on Compton in Old Norse.

Pam walked in moments later, raising an eyebrow at Eric's behavior. "What has Compton done now?"

Eric ignored her, so I answered in his stead. "I would check the desk if I were you."

She scanned over the pictures and files that I had retrieved, a disgusted scowl on her face. "I sincerely hope you let me stab him with a silver coated stiletto."

"I think that can be arranged."

Pam nodded. "I would gladly help you plan his demise, but I need to go keep an eye on the bar. Happy scheming." The waved her nails and left the room without another word.

Morriah patted my arm, and I loosened my hold on her so she could rise from her position on my lap. Sitting in Eric's chair, she looked over what I had brought with me, a frown on her face.

"Godric, Eric." Eric stopped to look at our mate. "Some of these photos are months before Compton came to Merlotte's. The drawings on my arms tend to be different every week, I rarely repeat, so it is fairly easy to tell when these photos were taken."

Eric growled. "Next time he steps foot in my line of sight, he will be taken to the basement."

I nodded in agreement. "I concur."

"Can I cut off his dick?" Our mate asked sweetly.

Eric coughed before righting himself, surprised at the question. "Godric and I will teach you how to make it more painful."

Morriah smiled maliciously, a smile I hoped would never be directed at Eric or I.

 **Compton pov**

It was all planned, tonight that little bitch would be mine. The Queen gave me information I could use to tear apart Northman, and in the midst of confusion and trouble, steal Morriah for the Queen. I was being paid well for this one, and for my trouble I would be allowed to take her virginity. I was going to wait at Fangtasia for the Magistrate, as I had called him on the suspicion of Northman selling Vampire blood for the Queen. She had set it up so it was impossible for it to be tracked back to her.

I had suggested using the childe forced on me, Jessica, but she would prove to be too problematic, so I released her despite her begging. She truly was useless. I had hoped she listened to enough of my threats and stayed away, or died. I refused to care for her for more than I had to.

Fangtasia was full of its usual fangbangers, most of them drunker than the last. I took a seat where I could survey the bar. I was glad Northman was not in his throne yet, it made it easier for me to come into the bar and settle down, however I had hoped he would be out by the time the Magistrate came around.

 **Eric pov:**

My private booth was easily hidden from view if you did not know where it was, it was easily overlooked by anyone who was just glancing around the bar. It was missed by Compton who had entered the bar. I made no move to grab him and I refrained Pam from doing so. The timing needed to be right, however he would be chained in the basement before the night was over.

Morriah sat opposite me, leaving against Godric as she continued to survey the bar. She called Pam over as she pointed out a couple more underage patrons.

As soon as Pam came back in the door, she stalked to our booth with a pointed look on her face. "The Magistrate is here. He asked that you clear out the club."

I rose from my seat, signaling Chow and a couple other Vampires to direct the humans our of the club and close down. Godric rose to follow me out of the booth as I turned back to Morriah.

"Please stay here, _min Valkyrie_. I don't want you to be involved in these things. Not yet anyway."

Thankfully she agreed, leaving forward to give me a kiss before I left. Compton stayed where he was, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face. The Vampires loyal to me stayed in their place, silently supporting me.

I stood in front of the stage, Godric standing beside me as Pam directed the Magistrate in.

"Northman," he greeted stiffly. "Do you understand why I'm here?"

"I can't say I do."

He shook his head disapprovingly. "You have been accused of selling V for profit."

I scowled. The Queen must have told Compton in another attempt to drive Morriah away from Godric and I. However, all of the attacks so far have been directed at me, so the Queen is unknowing about Godric's presence. It was a lack of information that could work in our favor.

"I think you will find that the situation differs from the one you were told of." Godric spoke in my place.

The Magistrate frowned. "If that is the case, then I suggest you explain it."

"The Queen has attempted to force me to sell her blood, wanting the profit to go back to her in an attempt to settle her debts. By doing so she has put me in an impossible situation as if I reported it, I could be charged with treason and if I sold it, I could be charged for selling blood."

Godric continued to explain where I had stopped. "He came to me with the issue and I advised him to do neither. There were many possibilities on how it would end, so I asked him to stockpile the blood so that he could have evidence in any case that could come up."

The Magistrate's face stayed in a tight frown, "If what you say is true, then I would like to see your evidence."

I gestured to the back hallway. "Shall we do this in my office?"

He glanced around the bar, aware of our audience and why I was asking for privacy. He turned down the hallway as Godric and I followed, knowing those loyal to me would keep Compton from harming our mate. I sent a soothing wave through our bond to my Valkyrie before I disappeared from her sight.

The Magistrate took a seat behind my desk as I came into the office with the cooler of blood I kept in the safe. He raised an eyebrow.

"This is your evidence? It is minimal and does not point back to the Queen."

I shook my head. "This is only the physical evidence. I have audio of the Queen giving me such orders, and if you look at her back statements, which I also have, you can see the debt she has placed herself in. I have several Vampires that can vouch for me, as well as my own maker."

"If you give me copies of the evidence, I will look into it for you. However, I have a question. Why go through this process, if you are old enough and have enough resources to completely desecrate the Queen on your own?"

Godric shrugged. "To much work when we could be spending the time with our newly found mate instead. Not to mention it would be too much of a mess to clean up. I'd rather avoid the bloodshed."

The Magistrate hummed. "I see your point. I would love to meet your mate at a time when we are not dealing with a crazed monarch. Is there anything else I need to know before I depart?"

I smirked. "Not that it's anything you need to deal with, but William Compton well not be alive for much longer. He poses a threat to our mate, and by the laws, we are allowed to give him whatever punishment we deem necessary."

The Magistrate nodded, moving to leave. "Based on what your expressions, I assume you are planning to end him soon, I did see him in the bar."

I nodded, "We know. Thank you for agreeing to speak with us."

"It is no problem. It was a pleasure to see you again Godric. I need to take my leave." The Magistrate left, exiting through the back door.

Godric looked to me as I stood, raising from his chair as well. "Shall we go retrieve our mate? And we will also take this opportunity to place Compton in silver downstairs."

"Yes."

 **Hello my lovelies! I am so so sorry for being gone so long. Things began to get extraordinarily busy and I couldn't keep up with the writing. However, now that I'm on vacation, I hope to possibly finish this story soon. After this is finished, the re-write will begin. I'm not so cruel to leave a story unfinished while it is edited. Minor changes will occur, hopefully better grammar, and so on.**

 **I have a list of chubby reader one shots that used wish to write in the previous chapter, please review with your preference and/ or a prompt.**

 **Reviews make me post faster!**

 **Love my readers!**


	22. Chapter 19

**No pov**

William Compton stalked to where his prize was sitting. His plan was going accordingly. Now that both older Vampires were distracted, he could move in and take her away. He ignored the piercing stares from the other fanged occupants as he made his way to the both where his prize was waiting.

The Vampires in the bar knew of Compton's discrepancies against Eric and his mates, however they would not act unless there Sheriff's mate need them to. Their Sheriff was destined to this female for a reason, it was beyond doubt that she had a strength to call her own.

Morriah watched as Compton stalked toward her, it was almost laughable how pathetic a Vampire he was, when compared to hers. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, and was not going to give him the upper hand.

He slid into the booth across from her, an unreadable expression situated on his face. Neither spoke, waiting for the other to utter the first words.

Bill growled internally before relenting. "Why do you insist on staying with Eric and the other one when they will only use you for sex and blood?"

Morriah's gaze narrowed dangerously to the Vampire in front of her, "If that is what you see, then you must be blind."

A growl of frustration threatened to rise from the throat of the Vampire in front of her. "I can see perfectly. They are old, they see humans as blood bags and nothing more. You must be idiotic to not realize this!"

"I love them, and they love me. I do not need to explain anything else to you. Know this," she stood, her hands on the table as she glared down at him. "I am theirs as much as they are mine. Try anything against me or them and you will face retaliation."

Bill sped out of the club as Eric walked back into the main room with Godric.

Godric heard the conversation between his mate and the poor excuse of a Vampire, Compton. He was proud of her, she spoke with power and authority. Hearing her voice like that affected him more than she knew. Eric gave him a pointed look, feeling the list circulate through the bond.

Morriah felt her mate's lust, still standing she turned her head to Godric, who gave her a feral grin, fangs gleaming. In turn, she channeled her own want to both of her mates.

Godric appeared behind her, nose on her neck while Eric waved a hand, dismissing the other Vampires before he captured his mate's lips in a searing kiss.

Godric took an unneeded breath, stilling himself. "While I know it would be enjoyable to take you here and now, I think we should head home."

Eric reluctantly parted from his mate's lips. "I have to agree with Godric, _älskare._ "

Pam came back in the club, dragging Compton with her. His nostrils flared at the scent of arousal in the air. Eric growled at him before turning to Pam. "Put him in the basement under silver. I will deal with his punishment, later."

 **A/N: hello, my lovely's! I would gladly give you another lemon, however I am behind on updating for you guys. When I redo this story, I hope to have better lemons and a complete lemon for this chapter. Again, I apologise. I am not the best at writing smut, and would like this one to be the best it can be.**

 **Speaking of updates, I have finished a chubby reader one shot. I will be posting it as soon as I can. I would love to get requests and ideas for oneshots (chubby reader).**

 **I am officially on Ao3! I will post the redone story(this one) on there as well as here, and chubby reader one shots. I will give you my name on there when I have a few stories or chapters up.**

 **Again, still looking for the last story I described a few chapters back.**

 **Reviews make me post faster!**

 **~Angel of Death.**


	23. Chapter 20

**Godric pov**

My _lilla sol_ was still sleeping, with Eric curled around her back, her head tucked under my chin. Her ears, it had seemed, grew into sharper points. I ran my finger along her ear, watching as she shuttered in my arms. She sighed as she readjusted her position, settling into sleep again.

As I heard the intake of breath, I looked to Eric, knowing that Morriah was still sleeping, if her undisturbed heartbeat was any indication.

"This is early for you."

Eric lifted his head from our mate's hair, glancing at the clock behind me. "I could say the same to you. It's only one. What do you think of this, Godric?"

"I think our little mate has given us a gift. I think we should explore it more when she is awake with us. For now, let her sleep."

Eric nodded, returning his nose to her head and drifting into downtime, I followed not long after.

I could feel my mate shift in my arms, pulling me out of my downtime. I rubbed my hand down her side as a now aware Eric ran his fingers through her hair.

"Now this is a more agreeable time to be awake." Eric murmured, I hummed in agreement. Morriah jerked when my hand landed on the spot on her side.

"Nooo. That tickles." She moaned tiredly. I stopped to grin at Eric. Together we moved our hands against her sides.

"Mercy!" She gasped through breaths.

"No." Eric and I said simultaneously.

A quick jolt of fear echoed through our bonds as we dropped off the edge of the bed, our assault on our mate's senses stopping. Morriah landed on top of me while Eric caught himself above us, his hands landing on either side of our heads.

"Are you alright, älskare (lover)?" Eric asked our mate.

Morriah started laughing again. "That was fun, but let's try not to do that again."

Eric let out a huff of air as he fell to the side. "That was definitely one way to wake up."

I hummed in agreement. "It is..." I trailed off as Eric picked up my line of thought.

"I know a better way." Eric said as he started to kiss Morriah's neck. "Like kisses." He kicked a stripe down her neck. "Or licks. Or, maybe, my head between your legs."

Morriah let out a small laugh. "How about your head up here so you can give me a kiss."

Eric kissed her slowly and deeply before she turned to me to do the same. I picked her up from the floor, bringing her to the bathroom with Eric trailing behind us.

"I want to show you something."

"In the bathroom?" She questioned.

Eric chuckled, "You'll see."

I placed her down on the counter, turning her to face the mirror.

Her eyes widened as she reached her hand up to trace her ears. "This is different. I like it."

Eric grinned. "We can explore this later. We have meetings to go to help us plan against the Queen should the need arise for us to overthrow her instead of the Authority. We should not keep them waiting, despite how delightful the cause may be."

Morriah kissed his nose, hopping down from the counter. "I know. Which is why we all need to get dressed and ready."

Half an hour later found the three of us in Eric's Land Cruiser heading towards the cabin which was designated as a neutral safe haven for any supe, as I explained to our mate.

"Who decided it to be neutral ground?" My mate inquired, her curiosity peaqued.

"Eric set it up with the major supernaturals groups in the area, and sent a notice to all supes in the area a little after he became sheriff. I set up one in my own area as well, I believe Isabel is still maintains it."

Eric parked the car in a clear space of the dirt in front of the cabin. The cabin itself was large enough to be considered a small hotel, the communal dining space functioning as a meeting room for the packs and supernatural groups that met here.

We walked in together, are mate between Eric and I as we stood in the front of the room. The Vampires bowed briefly, murmers of '"Sheriff" passing their lips. The Alpha of the wolves stepped forward as well as the leader of the witches. The rest of the supernaturals present were too small to have a leader in the area.

" Welcome Alpha Nathaniel. I welcome you and your pack, thank you for your support. Greetings to you as well Amena Tempien. I welcome you and the magicals under your representation, thank you for your support." Eric lifted his head, addressing the crowd. "I welcome you supernaturals who have congregated here. I have asked you here to support me in the taking of the throne of Louisiana from the current monarch, Sophie Anne. I ask for your aid in the planning and the implementation of the aforementioned plan, should the Vampire Authority fail at the task.

"To create a plan of action I asked that there be a representation of each supernatural to congregate with myself and my mates in the private conference room in 10 minutes. Thank you."

 **Eric pov**

I sat at the head of the table, Godric on my right, and Morriah on my left. The supernaturals slowly filtered in, the leaders of the two major groups and the single supes came in quickly, while the groups without representation were left to figure out who should take charge.

The meeting started and ended quickly as older plans of the same nature were reviewed and added to. An overthrow of the Queen was planned every few years, as the current monarchy is unstable, but hopefully not for long. Morriah was extraordinarily helpful, giving fair input, much of which was placed into effect.

The traditional farewell was given, as well as personal ones. Godric drove on the way home as our mate leaned against me in the backseat, lightly sleeping.

Morriah lay against my legs as I sat up in bed, taking care of business on my phone. Godric was also still awake, his head resting on the stomach of our mate as he read. As dawn had yet to come pull us into slumber, we made the best of our waking time.

My phone rang once before I quickly answered it, not wanting to wake my sleeping mate. "This is Northman."

"Hello, Eric."

"Magistrate. How my I be of service?" Godric stopped his reading, placing a bookmark in the pages as he listened to the conversation.

"If it does not put your Vampires in too much trouble, may I have the names of your spies in Sophie Anne's court?"

"I must apologize, but it is their own choice as to reveal their identities, however I can direct them to you if you need more information than what I have given you."

"That would work. If your people are timely, I could have the Queen off her throne next week. I assume you or Godric would take her place?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will leave you to it." With that, he hung up.

I turned to Godric, who was in thought. "How are we going to do this? Are we going to rule together, or would you rather have me as your right hand?"

"We will rule together as equals, I would take nothing less." Godric looked fondly upon our mate. "How do you think she will react to the news?"

I chuckled. "Silent shock."

 **A/N: Happy birthday, Harry Potter!**

 **Also, only a couple more chapters! So close to the finish!**

 **Two chapters in one day! You lucky readers!**

 **Reviews make my heart sing!**


	24. Chapter 21

**Hello! I am back! I am so sorry for the long wait, my dear readers. I know have a better means of writing, so hopefully, the updates will be quicker. Here goes!**

 **Godric pov:**

It as has been a long, but enjoyable few weeks. Eric and I thoroughly enjoyed the screams of Compton as we tested new and old torture techniques on the pathetic excuse of a Vampire. Our mate brought up the idea of using silver coated toothpicks in various pressure points and veins to draw out pain and blood. And then there was the fulfilment of our mates request.

 _Compton was strung up in the basement of Fangtasia, naked and burned from silver. I stood in front of him, with the table of my silver tools off to the side, Pam next to me looking through various pieces of art that she wanted to try to create on Compton with silver and his blood. We were waiting for Morriah to come down the stairs with Eric, wanting her to have the first piece of Compton, as she was the one directly hurt by his actions._

 _Morriah grinned cruelly at Compton as she descended Eric had already explained what to do to get the best result, so I placed the garden shears in her gloved hands when she stood next to me._

 _"It's so small." She said, barely above a whisper._

 _Pam burst in laughter. "Yes it is, would you rather use nail clippers to dismember it?"_

 _Compton looked horrified. "Morriah, love, please don't do this. You better than this! These two have corrupted you! They are evil!"_

 _She didn't say anything in return to Compton, instead she walked closer with a gentle smile on her face. Compton seemed to relax with each step she took, but the mischievous that Eric and I felt through our shared bond spoke of something different._

 _Morriah grinned as a look of shock and pain appeared on Compton's face. She stepped back to proudly raise up the small dick in her hand before it disintegrated in her hand._

 _We gladly listened to Compton's screams and confessions as Pam painted silver on his open would to keep from healing and started on her painting._

Amena continued to help us, not only recording everything Compton told us, but gathering photos and recordings of the Queen's illegal dealings. All evidence we gathered was sent directly to the Authority as they reviewed the case. The Magistrate informed us on everything that he could. The process moved fairly quickly as evidence was substantial in amount and quality once it was successfully proved to be untempered.

The few weeks was not completely consumed with work against the Queen, or work in general. We enjoyed time with our mate discovering her new abilities, as well as using it as an opportunity to grow closer to her. We spent many hours reading in the library. We also enjoyed many excursions, our mate preferring to enjoy other activities other than fancy restaurants Eric had immediately planned a trip to the beach when we learned that she had never been to one.

 _"Where are we going?" Eric and I had blindfolded our mate, wishing for the coastal trip to be a surprise._

 _"You are not allowed to know. That's why we put a blindfold on your eyes." Eric laughed at our impatient mate._

 _I carried Morriah, not wanting her to guess before she was able to see, however, I could do nothing to dull the sounds of the waves or seagulls. Before she could question us we unveiled our surprise. Eric took off her blindfold as soon as I set Morriah's feet on the sand._

 _Her intake of breath and multitude of emotions flitting through the bond brought a larger grin on my face. I was glad she enjoyed it so much._

 _"This place is beautiful."_

 _"So are you, my mate." Eric holding her waist._

 _We enjoyed the salt water waves against our skins as our mate took in the new scenery. It was a wonderful night as we not only collected a jar of sand, with a promise of more to come, but shells and sea glass as well. She fell asleep as we were driving home, a smile on her face as she lay against Eric._

We had also brought her to many 'haunted areas,' enjoying the portrayal of Vampires, Werewolves, and other classic 'monsters.' It was fun for all of us, if the pictures we collected were any indication of that.

I gladly enjoyed the time I spent with my mates. Morriah also had time to go home and see her friends and family again. Her grandmother made the decision to go to the Fae realm to be with her mate. She strengthened her friendship with Lafayette, who gladly agreed to be head chef for us when we take over the monarchy. Her friendship with Tara, however, dissipated when the woman took sides with the Shifter.

At this point, Eric, Morriah, and I were on our way to the Queen with the Magistrate and his soldiers. Tonight we would be bringing down the Queen.

 **3rd pov:**

A multitude of black vehicle pulled up in front of the pristine building. At the sight of the Magistrate the guards stopped.

"Do you want us to alert the Queen of your presence, sir?" The closest guard asked.

"No, lets make it a surprise." The Magistrate smirked as he walked past the front gates with his entourage.

The party walked in on the Queen lounging in her sun room. She stood, taking her sunglasses off to reveal her enraged expression. Her gaze flickered over the crowd, finding her Sheriff and a couple of her court members.

Her once calm demeanor was quickly fading. "What are you doing here? I have done nothing to enact the wrath of the Authority."

The Magistrate stepped forward handing her a packet of papers. "Queen Sophie-Anne, you are herby stripped of your title of Queen and are being asked to step down peacefully or face execution. You will be brought to the Authority and tried on several accounts such as illegal sale of V, lying on official documents pertaining to the Authority and the mundane government, as well as the illegal poaching of humans."

Eric rolled his eyes as Sophie-Anne looked for an escape. Eric had the teams of Weres, witches, and other supernaturals set up a mile away in multiple directions, should she attempt to escape. He knew however that his precautions were unnecessary as her own guards moved to block her in the room.

Godric stepped before our small group, a stern expression on his face that hid his amusement at the behavior of the child Queen. "Before I speak, I ask all who hear to not to speak of this until after the public announcement.

Usually a good monarch would not attempt to defame their predecessor. However in this instance, you," he spoke to Spohie-Anne, "have not only wronged your kingdom, you have wronged your Sheriffs, including our bonded, Morriah Stackhouse. As such, you are being dethroned on the charges brought up by the Authority and the charges I am bringing upon you as Morriah's bonded and the new King of Louisiana.

Your life is mine to take according to the Bonded Laws passed 104 A.D. I will be taking your life after the Authority is finished with you."

The redheads eyes widened as she realized the mistake she made in targeting Morriah. Her gaze turned turned around the room to find some form of aid, but even her children refused to help.

"I refuse to die by your hand!" She yelled at Godric before attempting to run through the barricade of guards. Her plan failed when Eric easily caught her, allowing the Authority's guards to take her away in silver chains.

The guards relaxed and returned to their normal posts as instructed by Godric. The Queen's children set themselves to the task of releasing the human pets collected by Sophie-Anne, as well as giving Godric a financial and political overview of the kingdom.

The mated triad stood together, discussing plans for the future. Andre, Sophie-Anne's favored childe approached them cautiously before dropping to a knee in front of Godric.

"My King," he spoke, keeping his eyes downcast. "I, as we as the other children whom Sophie-Anne has sired ask for mercy and that you may not sentence us to the True Death. We delayed her prosecution of Miss Morriah Stackhouse for as long as possible. I would also like to point you in the direction of Sookie and Hadley Stackhouse, your bonded's sister and cousin respectively."

The corner of Godric's lips twitched as he looked at the young Vampire in front of him. He found it amusing that he was trying to barter for a life that was not in danger. "Please rise, Andre, and don't be afraid to meet my eyes. I will not harm you, or your kin. However, I do ask for your assistance in undoing Sophie-Anne's mistakes, as you were closer to her than any other. I also ask for your aid in dealing with the human pets and the two pets you mentioned. Your siblings will keep their previous jobs. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you. Shall I gather the humans for you now?"

Godric thought for only a moment before agreeing. "Yes, however, is there a meeting room that would be a better place to convene in?"

"Yes, your majesty. If you would follow me I could have you wait while I bring the humans to you?" Andre suggested.

Godric contemplated the idea for a moment. "Has the Queen ever abused the humans here to the point of needing a doctor?"

Andre hung his head. "I don't know, your majesty. I suspect that there may have been some abuse, but I was never told anything or saw anything."

A frown made its way upon Godric's face. "Take us to the conference room. When you go to retrieve the humans, take others with you in case the humans need medical attention. You gather any humans that are able to meet with us and bring them."

Andre nodded, eyes still on the floor. "I will do as you ask. Please follow me and I will lead you to the blue conference room."

 **Andre pov:**

My maker was truely a sadistic Vampire. I suspect she knew of my disloyalty, as well as my siblings' and stopped telling us such things. She was once sane, as sane as she could possibly be for being turned at such an instable human age.

Not only was she loosing her sanity, but she was inexplicably greedy. Some of the rooms in the already expensive palace were full of precious stones and metals, though she didn't show it to anyone who was not as sadistic or greedy as her.

The blue conference room was smaller than the others, and decorated in a darker manner than the others, witch might be better for the humans if Sophie-Anne was truely cruel to them.

I lead the triad to the blue conference room, sighing as I went to collect the party to gather the humans.

Maybe things would start getting better now that the triad was in power.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my dear readers! I hope to post some new chapters this week. I also hope to start posting some x chubby reader stories. The only one I have currently finished is Logan/Wolverine.**

 **As for the people that have been asking for my Ao3 account, it will be on my profile shortly.**


	25. Chapter 22

**Morriah pov:**

The first few humans walked into the meeting room, and I had no doubt that my mates would be able to smell the amount of fear they had, as I could see so much on their face. To try to ease the two women and man present, I moved closer to them to take over questioning where my mates would be intimidating. My mates, knowing what I was trying to do opted to stay back in their seats, away from the humans.

"I promise we are not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you a few questions." I noticed that the humans were looking at Eric and Godric anxiously. "Would it be easier without these two in the room? I can ask them to leave if you want me to?"

One woman shook her head, "No. If it's alright, can we do this quickly?"

I nodded. "I will try my best, but in return I ask for complete honesty and a fair amount of detail in each answer you give. Is this acceptable."

The three unanimously agreed to the terms and I began the questioning. They were basic questions, if they were harmed while in Sophie-Anne's care, their living accommodations, medical care, basic needs. We finished quickly, as they asked. They were told that if we needed more information, we would reach out to them, or if they wanted to give us more information to reach out to us.

The next few groups were small in two or three persons each, and just as simple. It was over quickly. There was only two humans fit enough to interview left, and that would be my cousin and my sister. I was nervous, and my mates had moved to sit beside me. I had no idea how they would react to me, or if they knew of the plans the old Queen held for me.

They were brought in by Andre. Sookie, while dressed more modestly than Hadley, was still in clothing that was designed to be provocative. I wanted to begin to ask questions, not the ones listed on the sheet, but more personal ones, but I could not find it in me to begin, but Sookie did.

"Morriah is that really you?! Did the Queen finally bring you to us?!" My excitement was soon replaced by shock at Sookie's second question.

"What do you mean by that? How much do you know about why the Queen wanted me here?"

Sookie smiled widely. "I asked her to try and bring you here, that you were able to hear people's thoughts and would be a good addition to the court. I also wanted to see you again. That's it. I mean you would be fed on, but the special humans here are treated pretty well, so you'd be fine."

I shook my head. "That would only happen if you cooperate with complete submission, which I never would have done."

Godric frowned, "The Queen is gone. We are the monarchs now. As familial relations of Morriah, we thought that you would like to see her, or have another chance to see her. However, with your attitude towards the situation I am unsure how a relation between you three would progress."

Eric shook his head. "if you are well, and wanted to see your family again, why did you not visit them yourself? Your grandmother thinks you both are dead."

 **3rd pov:**

Morriah stood, "If you wish to see our grandmother and Jason again, I am not prohibiting you from doing so. I am asking you to fo the best you can in the future, and not fall back into the ways you both were living. And for now, I ask that you do not contact me on personal matters, your thoughts have shown me what you know, as well as your cruel feelings toward me. I am sure with the information you know, that you will be contacted again. Andre will show you out."

Andre came in as soon as he heard his name, escorting the frowning girls out. Morriah flinched as their cruel thoughts reached her. Her mates comforted her, Godric gathering her in his arms.

"A lot of there humans came here without another choice, they have been here under such rough conditions for so long... Is it possible to set up a way to help these people integrate into society , help out with jobs, or something?'

"That's a wonderful idea, _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)! I already know how to set it up. Let me go make a few calls." Godric kissed his mates' cheeks before going to find a phone, as Eric was the only one with a cell due to the possibility of fighting.

Eric turned back to Morriah, smirking. "He could have easily asked to use mine. Anyways, the coronation is in two nights, would you agree to be the date of Godric an I?"

Morriah huffed. "You ask as if I have a choice."

Eric chuckled, knowing how adverse his mate was to dresses. "I'll see if I can get Pam to find you a comfortable dress."

"Pam's idea of comfortable is far different than mine, however, her help is appreciated. I want Lafayette to come help too."

"I'll get him up here for you, Lover." Eric said leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

Morriah straddled his lap, leaning down to kiss Eric on the lips before stopping. "No kidnapping him, scaring him, or casing any harm bodily or mentally."

Eric groaned. "Fine." He tilted his head, trying to get a kiss, only to have Morriah turn and kiss his cheek before getting off his lap and laughing.

Eric growled while his mate laughed, feeling Godric's mirth through the bond as well.

 **Godric pov:**

My hand rested on my mate's waist as I lead her movements to the gentle music that was playing. We swayed to the music as Eric watched from the thrones that had been set up for us.

"You look beautiful, _min drottning_ (my queen)."

"That's easy for you to say, _min konung_ (my king). You are not wearing a dress." Morriah leant her head back from where it was rested on my shoulder, so she could have a clear view of my face.

"You didn't have to wear a dress, there are other styles of formal wear that you could have chosen." I offered. I had seen my fair share of formal women's outfits, many of which that would wonderful on my mate.

"Do you really think that Pam would have allowed me to wear something other than a dress."

I smiled. "It's Pam. I'm sure that if you show her a few good outfits, she might come around."

The music slowed as the transition to the next song began. I smirked as Morriah glanced towards the thrones. "Would you like to stop for a while? We should stop anyways, the crowning should be soon."

She pressed a kiss to my cheek as I lead her to my thrones. Eric welcomed her with a kiss as she sat in her throne between us. Eric grinned, "Are you ready, _min drottning_ (my queen)?"

"As ready as I can be." She reached out to squeeze Eric's hand.

I raised an eyebrow at Eric, who answered my silent question. "The Magistrate informed me that we would be crowned when this dance is over. After that, the sentencing of Sophie-Anne will be held, and both she and Compton will be killed tonight."

I gave a feral grin, my fangs poking out from my lips.

The Magistrate walked up to the dias where our thrones were, as the music stopped and the crowd turned their attention on us.

"Welcome, Vampire residents of Louisiana and honored guests. We are here today to crown the new monarchs of this state."

A servant passed Eric's designed crown to the Magistrate, who in turn placed it on Eric's head. "King Eric Northman."

He moved to me next, my designed crown was placed on my head. "King Godric."

The Magistrate held Morriah's crown, designed by her, and placed it on her head. "Queen Morriah Northman."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as soon as the Magistrate quieted. I grasped hands with my mate, as Eric did the same. We stood together, hands still clasped. The Magistrate quieted the crowd with a gesture of his hand.

"Now, our new monarchs have requested the sentencing of Sophie-Anne and William Compton be public here tonight. These two Vampires will serve as an example for anyone who should attempt to go against any of your current monarchs." The Magistrate bowed to us before going to stand next to the dias.

William Compton was brought out with Sophie-Anne, forcing them to kneel in front of us. Morriah took a few steps in front of us."

"I bet this is a position you once thought I would take." Compton's eyes snapped up to Morriah, trying to speak but was unable to due to having his tongue cut off be Eric. She ignored him as she looked up to the crowd. "William Compton has broken the law by poaching humans. But that is not his worst crime. William Compton has attempted to break apart a fated mate from her mates, he attempted to take me away from Eric and Godric, your Kings."

The crowd erupted in protest, but a wave from Morriah quieted them. "The punishment for any crime against fated mates with true death. My eldest mate, Godric, will be the one to carry out the punishment."

I stepped forward as Morriah stepped back. I bared my fangs, grinning as I walked froward. I laid one of my hands on the base of Compton's neck, while I used the other to grip under his jaw, ripping his head off his shoulders, spraying blood on the closest Vampires, and myself.

I stayed in my place, seeing that the attention was one me. "Sophie-Anne, your precious queen, has harmed this kingdom and it's people. She has driven this state into debt and ruin. She has also attempted to force my childe into selling our sacred blood. She was also the Vampire to order William Compton in poaching humans, and to take our mate. For her crimes she has also been sentenced to the true death. I ask my childe, Eric Northman, to carry out her punishment, as he has been the Vampire under her rule, and has suffered under her illegal orders."

Eric came forward as I joined Morriah back on the dias. He, like I did, ripped the old queen's head off her shoulders with a sadistic grin before joining the two of us on the dias.

"Thank you for joining us here tonight." Eric said to the crowd. "My mates and I would stay longer, however we need to clean up and take care of business."

We inclined our heads to the crowd before exiting the large room to travel to Eric's home in the city.

 **Eric pov:**

Morriah massaged her fingers through my hair, cleaning out the blood and tissue that had landed there. I was on my knees in the shower as I washed Godric, so my mate could reach my head. A pur had worked it's way to my throat, enjoying the attentions my mate bestowed upon me.

I kissed Godric's stomach as Morriah finished rinsing the debris from my hair. I stood, exiting the shower with my mates. We dried each other off before retreating to the bed, content in holding each other.

Even with my bare mate in my arms, I felt no arousal, as there was no need or want for it at the moment. She soon fell asleep in my arms, Godric pressed against her back.

Together we had secured a sound future fro one another, and while more trouble may occur, I know we will last through it together.

 **A/N: And it is finished. I plan on putting in an epilogue to tie up loose ends, but here you are my dear readers! I encourage you to look on my profile and see what other stories and plans I have for the future. As always, PM me if you have any ideas or requests for a story. As I have said before, I also hope to go back and rewrite this.**

 **Thank You for your dedication through the progress of this story, your encouragement has helped me to not abandon this story, despite some of the long breaks between uploading. Thank you. This story is dedicated to you guys.**


	26. Epilogue

**4 years later, 3pov**

Morriah rested her head against her blonde mate's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sat on the ground. Eric brought his hands up to hers, encompassing her smaller hands in his.

"Are you alright, _min drottning_ (my queen)?"

"Family matters are tiring." She shifted her head against his neck with a sigh. "I can honestly say that I am glad that Naill has taken them off our hands. I was so done with Hadley and Sookie just showing up and expecting stuff from us."

"If I know anything about Naill from Godric's stories, it is that you can rest assured that those two will receive what they deserve." He comforted his mate.

A large squeal of a young child brought Morriah's head away from Eric's neck. Both of their gazes turned to see their third mat, Godric, with their twins, hair reflecting in the sun.

Their female twin was more of a reflection of Godric, where their male twin was a reflection of Eric. Each one had abilities from their Vampire parents and some from their mother.

Godric smiled at his mates, picking up his children and bringing them over to sit with them. Morriah had sat down beside Eric to relax with her family.

Godric sat down, kissing Morriah. "You have given us so much, my mate. From the ability to withstand the effects of silver and the sun, to our wonderful children. I cannot wait to see what our future brings."

Morriah just smiled at her mates as their children played around them.

 **A/N:** **Well, this is it, my dear readers! This story is done! I thank you for your dedication. I hope you continue to read this story, as well as look into my other ones. As mentioned before, I hope to start redoing this.**

 **Until them, please PM me if you want to see a specific x chubby reader, with a character and prompt for a short story.**

 **Thank you lovely readers of mine!**


End file.
